Una navidad con el Sonic Team
by Jordan Robledo
Summary: Es un fic donde el espiritu navideño brilla y que mejor que con el sonic team. Muy mal summary, soy novato.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic, ojala les guste…**

CAPITULO 1: Recuerdos de una sombra

Víspera de navidad, sin duda el día festivo preferido de todos es la única época en que la familia y los amigos están más unidos para festejar tan famoso día y en station square es donde los adornos y las luces brillan tal alegría, los padres con apresuro y prisa compran regalos para dar una sonrisa a sus hijos y dado a esto el centro comercial de station square ha llegado a la hora pico, tanto moebians y humanos corren de un lado para otro buscando y envolviendo regalos.

Desde un techo cercano al centro se veía una figura oscura con una chaqueta de cuero, era un erizo negro con vetas rojas, zapatos blancos y brazaletes de oro en ambas muñecas. Miraba como la gente entraba y salía del centro comercial pero solo este los miraba en silencio no duro mucho parado en ese lugar y en un segundo este se había ido. Su nombre era Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog.

Llego a su departamento que tenía en una de las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad, sin duda alguna GUN le estaba pagando bien, abrió con su llave, entro quitándose la chaqueta de cuero y encendió la calefacción.

Después de la pelea con Black Doom, Shadow dejo de importarle su pasado y de ahora en adelante le importaba más el futuro, pero por alguna razón aun tenia ciertas dudas acerca de esta que en sus recuerdos tenia, una niña llamada "María", Shadow por alguna razón le gustaba recordar esos momentos que vagaban en su mente le traían nostalgia y alegría.

En esta víspera navideña Shadow tanto en sueños y flashbacks recordaba las pocas navidades que paso con María, "María…" es único que musito mientras miraba una foto que tenía en un marco en esta se podía apreciar al doctor Gerald Robotnik junto a su nieta María, esa era su única foto pero sin duda alguna era la que más le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar…

-Flashback-

Encontramos a una niña de cabello rubio con un vestido rojo con blanco ese era un vestido para la ocasión ya que era navideño, ella estaba poniendo una árbol en medio de la sala principal del ARK, una sala donde había ventanas que dejaban ver la atmosfera de Mobius y las estrellas. La niña mientras embozaba una sonrisa ponía el árbol de pino recién cortado traído desde su planeta natal de un momento a otro le empezó a decorar con esferas mientras ella tarareaba un villancico navideño, en eso una compuerta que daba acceso a la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a Shadow.

¿María que estás haciendo?-dijo con su típica cara de seriedad

Estoy poniendo el árbol navideño Shadow-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al erizo

¿Árbol Navideño?- pregunto confundido

Ho perdón Shadow olvide que tú no sabes que es la navidad porque fuiste creado hace solo 9 meses-dijo María con algo de pena al haber olvidado eso-bueno te contare…-en eso María le conto a Shadow todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de la navidad desde el hombre con traje rojo con barba blanca hasta la sana convivencia entre la familia y amigos en esas fiestas, Shadow solo estaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados escuchando con atención.

…y eso es todo acerca de la navidad Shadow-dijo mostrando una cálida y hermosa sonrisa.

Shadow al haber sido aclarado sus dudas se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación pero fue detenido por la mano de María que lo sostuvo en señal de diciéndole "espera".

¿Me podrías ayudar a poner los adornos? Por favor Shadow-dijo en forma de súplica, Shadow solo la miro por cinco segundos y solo contesto "claro…"

Y así erizo y niña se pusieron a poner adornos, sacaban de sus cajas los listones, las piñas de pino decoradas, Shadow saco un muérdago, el iba a poner como un adorno cualquiera pero María se lo pidió ya que ella quería ponerlo en otro lugar en específico, Shadow confundido no supo por qué pero no le dio mucha importancia y se olvidó de ello.

La habitación del ARK había quedado hermosa, se podía sentir el espíritu navideño en el ambiente, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer y era poner la estrella que está en la punta del árbol, María la tomo e intento colocarla pero debido a su estatura no podía ya que el árbol era un poco grande, en eso sintió como unas manos la tomaban de la cintura y la elevaban, era Shadow que con ayuda de sus air shoes podía flotar solo por un pequeño plazo de tiempo , "Gracias Shadow…" dijo mientras la bajaba con delicadeza después de haber puesto la estrella.

Bueno si no hay nada más que hacer supongo que me retiro-dijo Shadow con cierta frialdad.

Y así pasaron un par de horas y en el ARK se estaba festejando una fiesta, sin duda era una gran convivencia tanto de científicos como ingenieros que se encargaban de que funcionara el ARK, se podía ver a gente riendo, bailando y platicando, también ser podía ver al viejo Gerald Robotnik vestido de santa Claus, era algo que valía la pena recordar.

Shadow sin darse cuenta estaba debajo del muérdago en eso María se acercó lentamente y le dijo "Hola Shadow!" shadow solo se limitó a decir un simple "hola".

¿Shadow sabes qué es eso?-dijo señalando el muérdago que estaba debajo de ellos.

Me dijiste que se llama muérdago o algo así…-dijo con su tono serio.

Claro que si Shadow-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al erizo-¿pero sabes lo que pasa cuando dos personas están debajo de uno?-dijo, Shadow solo negó con la cabeza-bueno te diré que es, solo cierra los ojos y ya verás- Shadow con ciertas dudas cerro sus ojos en espera de que algo pasara, en eso Shadow sintió como unos suaves y cálidos labios le tocaban la mejilla, dado a esto Shadow se sonrojo mucho.

¿P-ero que hi-hiciste?-dijo un poco nervioso y sonrojado.

Feliz Navidad Shadow-dijo María dedicándole una muy tierna sonrisa.

Ese sin duda fue uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenia de su primera y mejor amiga María, pero ese recuerdo fue interrumpido por las siguientes imágenes que se veía a Shadow con María corriendo por sus vidas y lo siguiente que recuerda es a un soldado sosteniendo un arma, jalo el gatillo y lo último que escucho fue un grito qué decía "María!" salido de su propia boca.

-Fin del Flashback-

Shadow le llego un pequeño dolor de cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sin duda recordar esos momentos le agradaban, pero no le gustaban que fueran interrumpidos por esa imagen que lo atormentaba en las noches.

Shadow dio un profundo suspiro, dejo su foto en el lugar donde estaba y empezó a revisar su correo, solo veía cartas de facturas y su cheque de pago, pero un sobre color rojo le hiso tener dudas y empezó a leer.

"Querido señor Shadow, como sabe mi madre y yo hacemos nuestra anual fiesta navideña y nos encantaría a ambas que asistiera a nuestra fiesta para pasar juntos estas temporadas porque son para vivirlas en familia y amigos.

Lo esperamos en nuestra cabaña a las afueras de casino park el día 24 de diciembre de este año a las 9:00 PM.

Esperamos yo, mi mama y Cheese que pueda asistir.

PD: Se que usted se siente solo estas temporadas y muchos creen que usted es un poco frio y sin sentimientos pero yo no creo eso, solo sé que usted ha pasado por mucho y eso le afecta un poco pero aun así yo creo que usted es una buena persona.

Con amor y más sinceros deseos de felicidad

Cream the rabbit"

A Shadow por alguna razón la actitud de aquella conejita le hacía familiar (adivinen a quien), miro la carta, la guardo y se dispuso a dormir en su cama mientras pensaba en la invitación de la conejita antes de quedarse dormido solo susurro al viento "Ahí estaré Cream…"

Continuara…

**Si dejan Reviews continuare con esta historia**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Viejos amigos

**Bueno no han dejado ningún review **** pero aun así seguiré con esta historia, en este capítulo tendremos a dos personajes que se creen que los habíamos olvidado ya verán de quienes se trata solo lean y disfruten.**

**Declaimer: **Los personajes introducidos en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, son de SEGA(R), además que este escrito solo tiene como fin entretener al lector.

Capítulo 2: Viejos amigos, el Team Chaotix está completo una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente en un bosque no muy lejano a station square estaban caminando un abejorro con un casco, una chamarra naranja y unas botas naranjas que hacían juego, al lado de el caminaba un camaleón morado con un cuerno en la nariz, una bufanda negra, un saco morado oscuro, unas botas para la nieve moradas con las orillas negras y en una muñeca tenía una muñequera donde guardaba cunáis y estrellas ninja.

Al parecer ambos personajes estaban buscando algo en especial en el bosque esto fue lo que paso:

¿Espio cuanto llevamos caminando?-dijo la abeja ya cansada.

Primero Charmy yo soy el que camino, tu siempre estas volando y segundo apenas llevamos media hora buscando el árbol perfecto-dijo el camaleón con un modo algo serio de hablar.

¿Me recuerdas porque estamos haciendo esto?-

Porque la señora Vanilla nos pidió a nosotros que buscáramos un árbol perfecto para adornar su casa para la fiesta que ha planeado-

Sí, pero ¿porque nosotros? ¿Porque vector se quedó en casa bebiendo chocolate caliente?-

Vector se quedó limpiando el lugar, porque hoy nos visita Mighty, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?-

*suspiro* Pero aun así me gustaría haberme quedado, este frio hace que mis alas se congelen, mira-dijo Charmy enseñando sus alas que con trabajo si se movían, estaban casi en su totalidad petrificadas.

¿Y crees que a mí no me afecta el frio?- dijo Espio arqueando una ceja-yo soy un reptil de sangre fría y si el frio empeorara, moriría en el instante.

¿Sangre fría, he? Bueno eso explica mucho-contesto Charmy.

¿Qué has dicho?-dijo Espio molesto.

Nada…-contesto Charmy con una aurora en la cabeza.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron viendo lo que habían buscado, en efecto habían encontrado el árbol perfecto, un resplandor estaba iluminando el árbol en señal de que fue enviado por el mismísimo Chaos, no lo dudaron ni un segundo y eligieron ese como el árbol perfecto, Charmy tomo el hacha que había traído y con una mirada de maniático se acercó al árbol muy rápido pero este fue interrumpido con Espio mientras lo tomaba de una de sus piernas.

¿Pero qué haces Espió?-dijo Charmy con tono algo molesto.

Un árbol tiene que ser cortado con delicadeza y técnica, no puedes llegar con una hacha como un loco y solo cortarlo-contesto Espio con un tono al estilo Confucio.

Espio le retiro el hacha a Charmy y empezó a cortar con mucho cuidado el tallo de aquello árbol, antes de que se dieran cuenta el árbol ya estaba cayendo, pero para la mala suerte de Espio no se fijó que su pie estaba muy cerca y así el árbol cayó sobre el pie de Espio, este solo aguantaba las ganas terribles de gritar de dolor mientras le salían lágrimas, Charmy solo lo miraba con confusión pero no le dio mucha importancia y mejor lo ignoro.

Y así el camaleón y la abeja arrastraron con mucho esfuerzo el árbol hacia su cabaña que solo quedaba a unos 10 km de distancia, Espio se maldijo así mismo porque se preguntaba ¿Por qué demonios no trajeron la camioneta Chaotix?

Mientras tanto estos dos sufrían por llevar el árbol a su cabaña, un armadillo rojo con negro con 15 años de edad de ojos azules que usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, con una bufanda roja y unas botas de invierno junto a una ardilla amarilla de 8 años de edad también de ojos azules que llevaba una chamarra azul, un gorro de lana azul y unas botas de mismo color, estaban bajando del tren de station square.

Date prisa Ray-dijo el armadillo tomando en una mano una maleta de color rojo-pidamos un taxi rápido, estoy muy cansado.

Ya voy, ya voy-dijo Ray cargando con mucho esfuerzo una maleta que era de color azul-¿me podrías ayudar un poco Mighty?

Mighty tomo la maleta que exacto era muy pesada para la pequeña ardilla-Uff, Ray te dije que viajaras ligero ¿Por qué pesa tanto tu maleta?, solo nos quedaremos aquí unos días, no nos vamos a mudar-Dijo Mighty

Me dijiste que guardará lo esencial y lo necesario-contesto Ray.

Para ti ¿Qué significa necesario?-pregunto Mighty

Pues mis Botas de nieve, mis juegos de video, mis libros, 7 cambios de ropa, mis discos de música y mi Tablet Chao** (Se me ha ocurrido que las Tablet de mobius sean de marca Chao, es una parodia de Apple, imaginen que cual es su logotipo que lo caracteriza xD, bueno sigamos con la historia).**

¿Algo falta?-dijo Mighty con un tono sarcástico.

Mmmm… ¡sí!, también traje mi cámara de foto y también la de video-dijo Ray con una sonrisa, Mighty solo se dio un golpe con la palma de su mano en la frente (*facepalm*).

Tomaron un taxi y en el camino conversaban, pero Mighty noto una cierta cara de preocupación por parte de la ardilla, entonces le pregunto "¿pasa algo Ray?".

Estaba pensando… ¿tu crees que tus amigos se lleven bien conmigo?-pregunto Ray

Por supuesto que si Ray-afirmo Mighty-Como sabes yo también forme parte del equipo chaotix, y ellos siempre están dispuestos a hacer nuevos amigos, además también iremos a visitar a Sonic, ¿lo olvidas?

Sonic…-musito Ray- ¿tú crees que aún nos recuerde?, digo ya han pasado unos años desde que salimos de esa isla en la que nos encerró ese loco de Robotnik, yo después de ese día no volví a ver a Sonic, solo lo he visto en las noticias y en la tele de las múltiples veces que nos ha salvado, también lo he visto cuando participa en el Ex World Grand Prix de las Extreme Gear.

Sonic podrá ser algo irresponsable Y olvidadizo, pero de algo estoy seguro, el jamás olvida a un amigo-afirmo Mighty-recuerda también que iremos también a visitar a Knuckles, el me enseño mucho de artes marciales y también viví una aventura al lado de el (Knuckles chaotix), no te preocupes Ray te llevaras bien con todos-dijo Mighty guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

*Suspiro* Eso espero…-Contesto Ray.

Después de una hora por fin Mighty y Ray llegaron a su destino, lo primero que noto Ray era una casa de dos pisos, esta estaba adornada con luces por la ocacion navideña y podía ver que tenía un letrero al lado de la puerta que decía "Agencia de Detectives Chaotix", Mighty toco la puerta un par de veces y así ambos esperaron a que hubiera respuesta, después de unos 3 minutos abrió la puerta un cocodrilo con audífonos y una cadena de oro, este llevaba puesto un chaleco y guantes de invierno, fijo su vista en Mighty y lo abrazo cosa que al armadillo le rompía los huesos.

¡Mighty eres tú!, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- Dijo el cocodrilo esbozando una sonrisa y mientras abrazaba al armadillo con mucha fuerza.

Aggg… ¡Vector me asfixias!-dijo Mighty con casi poco aire.

Upss, lo siento, je je –Contesto vector mientras soltaba al armadillo, luego vector fijo su vista en la ardilla que acompañaba a su amigo-Hola amiguito, dime como te llamas.

Mi n-nombre es R-Ray-contesto la ardilla un tanto nerviosa.

Bueno es un gusto Ray, espero poder llevarnos bien- dijo vector mientras sostenía la mano de la ardilla en señal de saludo-Bueno no se queden ahí parados, entren mi casa es su casa.

Ray vio que la casa estaba adornada por navidad, esta tenía 4 sillones, un gran televisor y en un tablero logro ver que había papeles pegados en una tabla de madera, Ray dedujo que esos eran papeles de los casos previos de la agencia.

Y dime Vector ¿Dónde están Espio y Charmy?-pregunto Mighty

Salieron a buscar un árbol navideño que nos han encargado para una fiesta-contesto Vector

¿Fiesta?-pregunto extrañado Mighty-¿acaso ahora planean fiestas?

No, nada de eso solo que hemos sido invitados a una fiesta navideña y necesitan el árbol para adornar la cabaña de *suspiro* la señora Vanilla-dijo Vector con un aire de amor pensando en la coneja Vanilla, mientras de él emanaban corazones.

Mighty obvio que se dio cuenta de que pensaba por esa tal "Vanilla", no le dio mucha importancia asi que lo ignoro, de repente las puertas de la agencia se abrieron dejando entrar a un camaleón que había cambiado su color de morado a azul mientras cargaba a una abeja que estaba petrificada por el frio.

¿Espio, Pero que ha pasado?-Pregunto Mighty preocupado.

Y-y-o ya n-n-no aguanto m-as-dijo espio todo tembloroso asi desmayándose en la alfombra de la entrada.

Después de una horas de haber descongelado a Charmy y devolviéndole su temperatura normal a Espio, porque si no hubieran hecho algo rápido él hubiera muerto, todos se habían presentado con Ray al que les cayó bien a todos, Espio ya había regresado a su color normal y Charmy estaba jugando juegos de video junto con Ray en la sala, en eso llego Vector diciendo que llamo la señora Vanilla preguntando que si ya habían conseguido el árbol, Vector le dijo que llevarían el árbol en unas horas, todos miraron a Vector con desaires de pereza pero se resignaros y decidieron llevarlo de una vez con Vanilla.

Despues de un viaje largo en la camioneta chaotix que por cierto estaban todos apretados, llegaron a una cabaña que estaba a las afueras de Casino Park Zone, Vector empezó a bajar el árbol recién cortado, todos estaban situados enfrente de la puerta, Charmy se empezó a acomodar el casco y fijarse si su aliento no olía mal, Vector también hizo lo mismo, Espio suspiro en señal de que esto ya era típico, Mighty y Ray solo los miraban confusos, Espio se dio cuenta de lo que estos querían decir este solo dijo "ya lo verán…", en eso una coneja mayor de casi la misma edad de Vector atendió la puerta esta estaba esbozando una sonrisa al ver al árbol.

Buenas tardes detectives, veo que ya trajeron el árbol-Dijo la coneja esbozando una sonrisa, mientras vector solo miraba con ojos de corazón, un golpe en la nuca por parte de espio lo hizo salir de ese trance.

Emm…si, señora Vanilla le hemos traído el árbol espero que le guste-dijo Vector

Espero que esto no haya sido una molestia pero es que no teníamos forma de conseguirlo, en un momento le pagare detective-contesto Vanilla.

No hace falta señora Vanilla para nosotros es un gusto hacer este tipo de trabajos y más por un amigo-dijo Vector.

Bueno mi hija y yo estamos solas un poco, me preguntaba si todos ustedes les gustaría tomar un chocolate caliente con galletas que acabo de hornear-Contesto Vanilla, en eso Vanilla noto la presencia del armadillo y la ardilla a las cuales nunca había visto-Hola a ustedes dos-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Ho, pero ¿cuáles son mis modales?-dijo vector con un tono de modo "caballeroso"-permítame presentarles a mis dos amigos que han venido a pasar esta navidad con nosotros, ellos son Mighty the Armadillo y Ray the Flying Squirrel, chicos ella es la señora Vanilla the rabbit.

Mucho gusto señora Vanilla-dijeron Mighty y Ray al unísono.

Para mí es un gusto, bueno porque mejor no entran está empezando a hacer más frio-contesto Vanilla.

La casa de Vanilla era muy grande lo suficiente como para que haiga fiestas en ese lugar, su casa era de un color crema y el interior era blanco, en eso llego un robot mejor dicho un gizoid de nombre Gemerld que les ofreció a todos una taza de chocolate caliente, todos se pusieron cómodos en la sala mientras bebían felices sus chocolates.

¡Cream, ven tenemos visitas!-grito la señora llamando a su hija que estaba en la parte de arriba de la casa.

¡En un momento mami!-se escuchó desde la parte de arriba.

En ese momento Charmy se empezó a arreglar de una forma desesperada probablemente para verse bien enfrente de la conejita, una coneja bajo de las escaleras y esta llevaba una chamarra color crema con un pantalón crema más oscuro, sus guantes eran naranjas y sus orejas estaban agarradas para que estas parecieran coletas.

Hola Señor Vector, señor Espio, Charmy- dijo la conejita haciendo una reverencia en señal de saludo.

Hola Cream- diciendo al unísono Vector, Charmy y Espio, Charmy estaba algo sonrojado por ver a la conejita.

Ray al ver a Cream se quedó prácticamente impactado mientras la veia en cámara lenta, su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora y sus mejillas se tornaban totalmente rojas, sin duda alguna este había quedado impactado con la coneja, eso solo escuchaba su nombre "Ray,Ray,Ray Reacciona" sin darse cuenta este era Mighty que lo saco del trance, Ray cuando reaccione noto que la conejita lo miraba de forma extraña y le pregunto a Mighty "¿Señor Mighty él se siente bien?".Ray reacciono y se presentó con la coneja.

Un gusto conocerte Ray-dijo Cream con una sonrisa angelical.

El placer es mio-dijo Ray sonrojado.

Discúlpenme pero me tengo que ir la señorita Blaze y Amy me están esperando-dijo Cream después de despedirse- me voy mama no me tardo-grito para avisarle a su madre, su mama solo se despidió de ella y le dijo "no vengas tan noche".

Y así cream se había retirado de la casa, Ray apenas podía decir una palabra, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella criatura angelical y hermosa.

Continuara…

**ASDFGHRSFSD Parece que Ray ya le hecho el ojo a Cream este capítulo es muy largo no se cuánto tarde en subir el siguiente pero el siguiente episodio será con respecto a Amy,Blaze y Cream.**

**Probablemente haiga problemas por parte de Charmy y Ray y también de alguien mas pero esto solo será hasta que avance más la historia.**

**Dejen sus Reviews por favor me gusta escuchar sugerencias.**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Regalos perfectos SonAmy, Silvaze, Knouge. Parte 1.

Cream salió de su casa preguntándose ¿que habrá sido eso? por parte de la ardilla, algunas conclusiones llegaron a su cabeza pero las descarto todas, al final de cuentas ella se dijo a sí misma "pues es lindo…", pensado esto ella se sacudió la cabeza para dejarse esos pensamientos y mejor se concentró en llegar a la casa de su amiga Blaze, para llegar después por Amy y Rouge que estaban en casa de Amy.

Mientras Cream llegaba a casa de su amiga, cierta gata lila de ojos ámbar, (vestida de un saco morado con detalles rosas que le llega hasta encima de la cintura, un pantalón blanco, guantes blancos con detalles esponjosos en las muñecas y con botas para el frio) estaba esperando afuera de su casa, pero no estaba esperando a una coneja que digamos, más bien a una mapache, "¿porque tardara tanto?" se preguntó a ella misma esperando para que alguna especie de rayo apareciera delante de ella para que llegara esa moebian, espero 5 minutos y de repente una especie de ráfaga de fuego apareció delante de ella dejando ver así a una mapache, "…control..." fue lo último que escucho cuando llego a tan esperada amiga.

Llegas tarde…-dijo la gata lila.

Perdón, pero tú sabes que no consigo manejar tan bien el sol control-dijo la mapache, su color de pelaje es naranja y marrón con ojos azules, lleva un camisa verde sin mangas y blanco en la parte superior, tiene pantalones negros ceñidos y zapatos de color verde y naranja. Además de que lleva dos coletas amarradas)-brr… pero que frio hace, ¿Por qué está haciendo tanto frio blaze?

Porque estamos en Chaos Dimensión, este lugar no es tan cálido como la sol dimensión aquí hasta nieva por lo menos una vez al año-contesto Blaze.

¿Enserio?-pregunto la mapache con ojos de estrella-¡wuuujuuu, genial! Por fin un lugar nevado que no sea Blizzard Peaks… brrr... pero aun así necesito ropa que me abrigue más.

¿No trajiste nada de ropa de invierno?- pregunto Blaze.

No, jamás he comprado ropa de invierno ya que siempre he vivido en Southern Island, y ahí hasta en navidad hace calor-contesto la mapache.

*suspiro* Está bien, te comprare ropa de invierno, de todos modos hoy iremos de compras con unas amigas-dijo resignada Blaze-pero por ahora solo hay que esperar, vamos entremos a mi casa, Marine.

Está bien…-dijo Marine mientras entraba a casa de Blaze.

Ya dentro en casa ambas amigas se pusieron a platicar.

¿Y dime Blaze donde este Sonic y Tails?- pregunto curiosa Marine- digo un Capitán no es nada sin sus mejores Grumetes.

Sonic y Tails de seguro están en Mystic Ruins ya que viven juntos en la taller de Tails-contesto Blaze.

Ya veo…- dijo Marine-espero poder volverlos a ver.

Lo harás-afirmo Blaze- recuerda que iremos a una fiesta navideña, te aseguro que Sonic y tails estarán ahí.

¡Qué bien!- dijo animada Marine- espero que puedan ver lo mucho que he mejorado creando botes y también estuve estudiando un poco de aviones.

Mientras ellas dos platicaban cómodamente en casa de Blaze, una eriza rosa con ojos jade (esta llevaba puesta un saco rosa con detalles de dos pequeñas bolas de peluche en el cuello unos mallones negros que cubrían hasta su rabo puntiagudo de erizo y unas botas rosas que hacían juego con el saco) y una murciélago blanca con un cuerpo muy escultural de ojos azul turquesa (esta lleva puesta unos jeans apretados que marcaban su figura, una chamarra morada con detalles de peluche en los bordes del gorro y unas botas moradas de tacón mediano) estaban platicando en la sala de la eriza tomando una taza de té de manzanilla.

¿Y dime Rose que es lo que deseas este año para navidad?- pregunto la murciélago, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta de la eriza.

Lo que quiero todos los años Rouge-dijo la eriza con una sonrisa pensando en cierto erizo azul.

Hay rose no me digas que de nuevo quieres un beso de Sonic, ¿no es así?-dijo Rouge rodando los ojos en señal de exasperación- todos los años es lo mismo y el terminara corriendo o fingiendo que está enfermo para salvarse de eso, es la misma rutina.

No importa, este año será diferente estoy seguro de ello- dijo Amy con optimismo- por eso es que también quería que fueras con nosotras de compras.

¿Qué?-pregunto confundida Rouge.

Rouge tu sabes todo eso de cómo conquistar chicos y lo que les gusta, tienes a medio mobius comiendo de la palma de tu mano como ya vi en internet tienes muchos fans y mira a knuckles él se muere por ti aunque él lo niegue-dijo Amy.

Knucki es muy manejable por eso es así-dijo Rouge algo sonrojada, no le gustaba hablar mucho de ella y del equidna enfrente de los demás-además tú conoces a Sonic, él es indomable un espíritu libre pero…

Pero…-dijo Amy con algo de emoción por lo que iba ha decir Rouge.

*suspiro* pero qué demonios, te ayudare a conseguir ese beso del erizo-termino Rouge.

Ho Rouge, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias- gritaba emocionada Amy mientras abrazaba a Rouge con mucha fuerza.

Solo te advierto Rose que los resultados varían , y tendrás que prometerme algo-Dijo Rouge.

¿Qué Rouge?- Pregunto confundida Amy.

Que vas a ponerte lo que yo diga, sin reclamaciones ni dudas ni preguntas ¿entendido?-dijo Rouge.

Entendido-contesto Amy.

Y segundo vas a hacer absolutamente todo lo que yo te diga para que esto salga a la perfección ¿está bien?- Amy afirmo con la cabeza- así me gusta, ahora solo queda hacer un plan para que ese beso sea "mágico"-dijo Rouge pensativa- dime Rose ¿las conejas aún tienen ese jardín con la fuente en la parte de atrás de su casa?

Si, como olvidarlo durante la noche ese lugar se ve mágico y más porque Vanilla lo decora muy bien para navidad y con el reflejo de la nieve con las luces se ve hermoso-dijo Amy-¿ pero eso que tiene ver con esto?-dijo Amy confundida, hasta que se dio cuenta a lo que quería decir la murciélago y dejo salir un gran "haaaaaaaa… entiendo"

Así es Amy lo único que necesito es un muérdago y un hermoso vestido que haga que se le salga la saliva a Sonic, además Rose para tener ya 13 años tu cuerpo no esta tan mal, ya no pareces la misma niña de siempre, tu busto ya se ha estado desarrollando y se nota que el entrenamiento que tomas te está dando una hermosa cadera-afirmo Rouge.

¿A-Así?- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada Amy.

Obvio que si Rose, eres ya una señorita y una muy linda-confirmo Rouge.

B-ueno G-Gracias Rouge-contesto Amy más sonrojada.

Y así Amy y Rouge se la pasaron hablando, Mientras tanto Cream ya había llegado a la casa de Blaze y empezó a tocar la puerta…

Continuara…

**Este cap. ha sido para mí muy corto pero es por culpa de mi escuela de música T_T y además estoy buscando trabajo para estas vacaciones navideñas no he tenido tiempo de escribir mas pero hasta ahora asi lo hare mas seguido lo juro.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Ani y a Ameth18 por ser mis dos primeros Reviews.**

**Dejen sus propios Reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Regalos perfectos SonAmy, Silvaze, Knouge. Parte 2.

Cream ya había llegado a casa de Blaze, toco la puerta un par de veces, espero por tres minutos hasta que Blaze le abrió la puerta.

Hola Cream, pasa-dijo Blaze esbozando una sonrisa.

Hola señorita Blaze-contesto la dulce conejita, entro a casa de blaze y lo primero que noto fue a una figura sentada en el sillón que jamás había visto, se acercó más y se dio cuenta que era una mapache.

Hola, amiga ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto la Marine al ver a Cream.

Mi nombre es Cream the Rabbit, mucho gusto en conocerte-contesto Cream.

Marine the Raccon, también para mí es un gusto-dijo Marine de forma amigable, en eso llego Blaze y ya había notado que Marine y Cream ya se estaban conociendo.

Ho, veo que ya se conocieron-Dijo Blaze.

Si señorita Blaze, y dime Marine ¿tú eres de la dimensión de Blaze?- pregunto Cream.

Así es chica soy una de las mejores amigas de Blaze y también soy capitán-contesto con mucho orgullo Marine.

¿Enserio?-pregunto Cream algo impresionada.

Pero de una lancha de 5 metros *risita*-susurro Blaze para sí misma.

Perdón Blaze ¿dijiste algo?-pregunto Marine al no haber escuchado bien a Blaze.

No, nada marine-contesto Blaze.

Bueno, señorita Blaze tenemos que ir por Amy a su casa el centro comercial de station square no durara para siempre abierto-interrumpió Cream.

¿Amy?-Pregunto Marine confundida.

Es una amiga nuestra también te llevaras bien con ella ya lo veras- contesto Cream.

Está bien, vamos que ya necesito algo para no morir de frio… brr…-dijo Marine.

En eso Blaze saco una chamarra color lavanda-ten Marine usa esto mientras vamos a comprarte algo de ropa-dijo Blaze mientras le entregaba la chamarra a Marine.

La chamarra que le dio a Marine, la cual le quedaba grande a esta, pero era temporal ya que estaban por ir al centro comercial en busca de regalos navideños y como ya se había dicho también para algo de ropa de invierno para Marine. Y así las tres se fueron en marcha a casa de Amy.

Mientras tanto ellas llegaban a casa de Amy, cierto erizo azul con un abrigo azul rey con un gorro con peluche en los bordes estaba acostado dentro de un taller en mystic ruins mientras le pasaba herramientas a su mejor amigo que era un zorro amarillo de dos colas.

Tails, ¿ya casi terminaste?-pregunto el erizo aun acostado.

Ya casi Sonic solo debo apretar este tornillo y…-contesto Tails mientras imponía fuerza para apretar ese tornillo-¡ya!, está listo- término el zorro saliendo debajo del aeroplano del que estaba debajo.

Tails trabajas mucho todo el año y en navidad ¿aun trabajas?, deberías darte un descanso de vez en cuando hermanito, tanto trabajo te va a matar-dijo Sonic.

Ya se Sonic, pero hace 3 meses que no vemos a Eggman y hay que estar preparado para todo-contesto Tails.

*suspiro* bueno como quieras Tails, y dime ahora ¿qué le has puesto a tornado?-pregunto Sonic.

Bueno le he rellenado un tanque de nitrógeno que le ayudara a tener más velocidad, le instale un calefactor para que no se enfrié el motor, para cuando lo necesitemos de urgencia y le he integrado y le he cambiado las hélices delanteras por que las que tenía ya estaban muy gastadas-termino Tails.

Bueno si es todo Tails, ¿qué tal si nos relajamos un poco?-sugirió Sonic- ¿qué tal si nos sentamos un poco y vemos televisión?

Está bien, de todos modos ya no hay nada que hacer hoy-contesto Tails.

Y así el zorro y el erizo se sentaron cómodamente mientras ponían la calefacción para no morir de frio, estuvo Sonic cambiando de canal ya que no encontraba nada bueno hasta que se topó con el noticiero, se dijo así mismo "bueno es mejor que nada".

Empezaron las noticias, después de un intro al que a sonic se le hacía aburrido y después de dar los avances de las noticias de hoy, se vio en la pantalla a un lobo color gris con un traje y a una humana de cabello pelirrojo también vestida con un traje.

_Buenas tardes a todos, soy Sasha Grande y al lado mío mi compañero Salem the Wolf y este es el noticiero "Hechos South Island"-dijo la humana presentándose._

_Para empezar con nuestras noticias, estamos en vivo con Rider the Parrot quien nos va a hablar de cómo el centro comercial de station square está, dado a estas temporadas navideñas-dijo el lobo-Rider ¿nos oyes?_

_Apareció unan pequeña pantalla al lado del lobo dejando ver a una perica color azul celeste sosteniendo un micrófono- Así es Salem estoy enfrente del centro comercial de station square donde literalmente la gente parecen hormigas, como pueden ver a mi derecha vemos a gente y moebians entrando y saliendo como locos subiendo regalos grandes y algunos pequeños a sus respectivos autos, en esta época es normal ver esto y más porque acaba de salir la nueva consola de videojuegos de nueva generación la "aspire-9xy", también como podrán notar hay una fila enorme para comprar dicho videojuego, mantendré informado más adelante, regresamos al estudio contigo Salem._

_Gracias por esa información Rider, bueno antes de seguir con nuestro noticiero los dejamos con Jennifer Carter quien nos va a dar unos tips de "que regalarle a esa persona especial", gracias por venir Jenny-dijo el lobo para que después aparezca una humana de cabello rubio y ojos verdes enfrente de una mesa donde mostraban algunos productos._

_Hola Salem, buenas tardes, bueno he venido a traerles algunos tips o sugerencias de que podrían regalarle a esa persona especial, primero aquí tenemos para los pequeños y jóvenes la nueva consola de videojuegos "aspire-9xy" sin duda alguna la consola de videojuegos más esperados de este año, también para los caballeros tenemos esta chaqueta de cuero negra por la marca de ropa "Spagonia Time", estas botas para la nieve diseño de Alberto the Bat y nuestra máquina de cortar cabello marca "Willis" esta funciona tanto para humanos como para mobians puede cortar desde las más gruesas púas hasta las más finas plumas, para nuestras niñas tenemos aquí la muñeca "Allena Arabella" con su casa de verano y su auto deportivo y finalmente para las damas, tenemos aquí para las damas tenemos aquí el collar de plata "silverwaterfall" este como podrán ver tiene un zafiro de color azul turquesa, y por ultimo aquí tenemos el bolso "Red tears" un nuevo diseño de Alberto the Bat, eso sería todo por parte mia, recuerden que pueden encontrar estos productos y más en el centro comercial de Station Square, regresamos al estudio contigo Salem-finalizo Jennifer._

_Gracias Jenny, bueno en otras noticias…-dijo salem._

Fuera de la televisión, Sonic miraba con gran interés los regalos, ya que había olvidado casi comprar el regalo más importante que era el de Amy, Sonic en veces la consideraba molesta, acosadora y algo loca pero…

Por mucho que finja que ella le desagrada sus abrazos en el fondo él se ha dado cuenta de que no puede vivir sin ellos, a él siempre le encanto esa fragancia olor a rosas de la eriza y esos ojos color jade a Sonic siempre hacían que Sonic se derritiera aunque él no lo demostrara, Tails lo saco le de sus pensamientos y le pregunto "¿pasa algo Sonic?".

Amm… no, no pasa nada Tails, oye que tal si vamos al centro comercial de sation square-dijo Sonic.

¿Para que?-pregunto confundido Tails.

Te lo diré, olvide comprar un regalo para alguien y es mejor comprarlo ahora antes de que llegue el día de la fiesta de Vanilla, tu sabes para no estar con prisa-contesto Sonic.

*suspiro* olvidaste el regalo de Amy ¿no es así?- pregunto el zorrito.

Emmm… bueno pues la verdad…*suspiro*…si…-finalizo Sonic.

Sonic pasa esto todos los años pero me alegra que no lo hayas olvidado a último segundo como los demás años, te ayudare a buscar un buen regalo-contesto con amabilidad Tails.

Gracias Tails, bueno andando-Termino Sonic.

Y así Sonic y Tails fueron en marcha al centro comercial, mientras tanto Cream, Marine y Blaze ya habían llegado a casa de Amy, tocaron la puerta un par de veces y Amy abrió la puerta.

Hola Chicas-dijo Amy saludando.

Hola Amy-dijeron Blaze y Cream al unísono.

En eso Marine se presentó ya que no conocía a Amy.

Mucho gusto Marine-dijo Amy- yo soy Amy Rose es un gusto.

El gusto es mío-contesto Marine.

Después de un par de minutos dentro de la casa de Amy, Marine se presentó con Rouge y viceversa, todas subieron a la camioneta de Rouge ya que hacía mucho frio para caminar y todas llegaron al centro comercial, lo primero que notaron es que hay demasiada gente pero eso no les importo así que mejor entraron.

Continuara…

**FIU… bueno esta es otra parte de la búsqueda de regalo perfecto en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Silver y Knuckles, gracias por sus Reviews a:**

**fan-sonikkun y a Ameth18**

**Muchas Gracias y hasta el próximo Cap.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Regalos perfectos SonAmy, Silvaze, Knouge. Parte 3.

Al haber llegado al centro comercial todas llegaron a la entrada que estaba siendo vigilada por una loba color negro vestida con un traje del elfo, esta les dio la bienvenida a las chicas al centro comercial de una forma muy cordial, Marine al verla vestida de elfo se aguantó mucho las ganas de reír, la loba se dio cuenta de su risa y solo frunció el ceño en señal de desagrado, ya dentro todas a Rouge le llegaron unas ganas enormes de entrar a su joyería favorita, todas la tuvieron que alejar de ese lugar arrastrándola, todas en grupo fueron a buscar regalos para ese alguien tan especial.

Mientras tanto Sonic y Tails ya habían llegado el centro comercial, entraron y empezaron a buscar con la mirada "¿Qué regalo sería perfecto para Amy?", Sonic quería que este año fuera especial para la eriza, quería por un año hacerla feliz pero el problema era es que no sabía cómo ni con que, estaba muy entretenido pensando en eso cuando vio a una figura muy familiar saliendo de un centro fotográfico, Tails dijo "Mira Sonic ¿ese no es Knuckles?", el equidna estaba viendo lo que tenía en la mano era un especie de marco pero no se podía ver la foto, Sonic y Tails se acercaron para saludarlo.

Hey, ¿Qué tal, Knuckles?-saludo Sonic.

Knuckles instantáneamente puso el marco detrás suyo en señal de que no lo vieran y grito sorprendido-¡Ah!... Sonic, Tails, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunto algo nervioso Knuckles.

Estamos de compras navideñas-dijo amablemente Tails.

Dime Knuckles ¿A qué has venido al centro comercial?-pregunto curioso Sonic.

Emm… yo… este…mmm... vine a comprar… Comida-sin duda una excusa no muy inteligente del equidna.

¿Enserio?-pregunto extrañado Tails- porque que yo sepa no hay comida en un centro fotográfico.

Amm…bueno…yo-dijo Knuckles tartamudeando un poco.

¿Qué ocultas detrás de ti Knuckles?-pregunto Sonic interrogativo.

Emm…yo bueno…este…-trato el Knuckles buscando una excusa-oigan, miren detrás de ustedes no es ese Eggman-grito el equidna para distraer el erizo y al zorro, pero por desgracia no cayeron ese truco tan viejo.

Ho, vamos knuckles no vamos a caer en ese truco-dijo Sonic.

Bueno… yo…-dijo Knuckles que estaba más nervioso.

En eso las luces del centro se apagaron, dejando a todo mundo a oscuras, de repente se volvieron a encender y alguien en el parlante dijo:

_Perdonen esa falla eléctrica, pero seguiremos con nuestras compras, de parte del centro comercial de station square les deseamos felices fiestas._

Sonic y Tails se distrajeron por esa falla y cuando voltearon a ver a Knuckles notaron que este ya no estaba, sin duda un gran golpe de suerte para el equidna.

No muy lejos estaba Knuckles oculto y se dijo a sí mismo-fiuu… eso estuvo cerca, no puedo dejar que vean esta foto hasta la fiesta de Vanilla-dijo Knuckles mientras miraba la foto- bien ahora a comprar lo demás-dijo para sí mismo mientras se alejaba de ese lugar sin que Sonic y Tails lo vieran.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ese lugar las chicas estaban probándose vestidos, Rouge ya tenía el suyo listo pero faltaban las demás. Rouge estaba buscando el vestido perfecto para Amy, le dio un gran monto de vestidos y le dijo que se los probara todos. Mientras esperaban a la eriza salir como se veía con el primer vestido, rouge vio de reojo a Blaze y noto que esta estaba muy seria, más bien demasiado y le pregunto "¿ya tienes que ponerte Blaze?" para romper el hielo.

¿Qué?-pregunto confundida Blaze.

Ho vamos Blazy, ya sabes de que hablo, ¿que no piensas ponerte algo lindo en casa de Vanilla?-dijo Rouge.

¿Yo para que quisiera ponerme un vestido?-continuo Blaze arqueando una ceja y luego bebió un poco de café que llevaba.

Bueno… no se…quizás…para impresionar a cierto erizo blanco, te aseguro que a Silver se le saldrá la baba-dijo Rouge de una forma Picara.

Blaze ante ese comentario escupió su café en señal de sorpresa-*tos* ¿Qué? *tos* ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Blaze algo sonrojada-Silver y yo solo somos amigos-continuo Blaze aun sonrojada.

No por mucho Blaze, te lo aseguro-continuo Rouge de una forma picara.

Bueno…Silver y yo solo somos amigos, nuestra relación no pasa de una buena amistad-dijo Blaze sonrojada.

Mmm… bueno si no te gusta Silver entonces dime ¿por qué sigues sonrojada?-siguió picara Rouge.

Bueno yo…-quería decir algo Blaze pero en eso interrumpió Amy saliendo del probador con un vestido negro.

Y bien ¿cómo me veo?-dijo Amy en una pose de modelo.

Mmm…nah… siguiente Rose-dijo Rouge.

*suspiro* está bien-dijo Amy para volver a meterse dentro del probador.

¿Y bien Blaze?, ¿en que estábamos?-dijo Rouge aun picara.

Blaze se volvió a sonrojar, la verdad no le gustaba mucho hablar de Silver, porque aunque ella lo negara siempre considero a Silver un buen amigo y además… algo guapo.

B-ueno Y-yo…-dijo Blaze de nuevo sonrojada y nerviosa.

¿Pasa algo señorita Blaze?-interrumpio Cream.

No pasa nada Conejita-dijo Rouge- lo que pasa es que Blaze me estaba hablando acerca de su enamorado plateado.

Instantáneamente Cream entendió la indirecta- señorita Blaze ¿a usted le gusta el señor Silver?-dijo Cream con uso de su inocencia.

Cream-m…b-bueno y-y-yo-contesto Blaze aún más nerviosa.

Huu, a Blaze le gusta alguien-dijo Marine metiéndose en la plática-dime ¿cómo es Blaze y como se llama?-dijo picara Marine.

Aaa…mmm…-Blaze intentaba decir algo, pero era imposible era la primera vez en su vida que estaba muy nerviosa, a ella nunca le gusto hablar de su vida amorosa, en sus días como princesa de la Sol dimensión sus padres le habían presentado con muchos príncipes y duques de la realeza pero a Blaze ninguno de ellos le interesaba, ninguno le había hecho sonrojar, pero eso cambio cuando conoció a Silver.

En eso salió Amy del probador con un vestido muy revelador, Amy estaba nerviosa por verse de esa forma-¿E-e-ste Rouge?-dijo muy nerviosa.

Querida queremos que Sonic se enamore, no que le dé un paro cardiaco, sigue con el último que te puse-dijo Rouge de una forma algo mandona.

Amy se volvió a meter dentro del probador, eso las demás chicas habían olvidado la plática acerca de Silver a excepción de Rouge que aún seguía con su sonrisa pícara, Blaze tomo la cabeza de Rouge y le susurró al oído.

Escucha… búscame un vestido… no es mi estilo pero es una fiesta y no puedo ir en arrapos, por favor Rouge-le susurró al oído sonrojada.

Con gusto, Blazy- sonrió Rouge triunfal, se levantó y encontró un vestido y le dijo a Blaze "ponte este, te aseguro que te verás genial".

Blaze suspiro profundo y se metió al probador, pero luego salió Amy mostrando lo que parecía ser el vestido perfecto, una luz ilumino a la eriza, parecía una señal del cielo que le decía "ese es el elegido", Cream y Marine estaban con la boca abierta, Rouge solo le dijo a Amy que este era el indicado.

Mientras tanto ellas veían con ansias el vestido perfecto, un erizo plateado con un peinado muy extraño estaba saliendo de una tienda mientras sostenía las cajas con telequinesis este tenía los ojos cerrados en señal de triunfo pero a unos metros de él estaba Knuckles sosteniendo con su gran fuerza cajas que tenía apiladas en frente de él, esto hacia que el equidna no veía hacia donde se dirigía, ambos estaban tan entretenidos que chocaron, tirando todas las cajas que tenían ambos.

Continuara…

**Ya sé, ya se es algo corto pero es que ando entretenido con esto de la música y además estoy trabajando, pero aun así seguiré con este fic y también tengo planeado hacer otro que no sea navideño, lamento la demora pero…**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Regalo perfecto SonAmy, Silvaze, Knouge. Parte 4.

Las cajas volaron por los aires, el erizo plateado reacciono rápido y uso su telequinesis para evitar que estas tocaran el suelo ya que sabía que algunas llevaban cosas frágiles, Knuckles estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza en señal de dolor este reacciono y le dijo enojado a quien estaba en frente suyo "oye, fíjate por donde caminas", luego noto que ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que el erizo que él conocía como Silver.

Agg… eres tu Silver, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo Knuckles mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo, Knuckles-dijo Silver mientras ponía las cajas en el suelo con mucha delicadeza, luego se puso de pie enfrente del equidna.

Entonces supongo que has venido de compras-dijo Knuckles, noto que el erizo plateado llevaba un suéter navideño hecho de lana en este tenía la imagen de un reno muy feliz con decorado de bastones de caramelo, al verlo Knuckles aguanto mucho las ganas de reír pero no lo aguanto mas y soltó a carcajadas.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo Silver arqueando una ceja.

*entre risas* ¿por qué usas ese ridículo suéter?-dijo Knuckles que aun trataba de controlarse por la risa.

Para tu información, cabeza de nudillo, este suéter me lo dio mi madre que me fue enviado del futuro-dijo Silver algo enojado.

Knuckles se dio cuenta del apodo "cabeza de nudillo"-oye ¿cómo me llamaste?-contesto enojado y dejándose de reír.

Lo que oíste "Knuckle head" –contesto burlón Silver-ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pelear con un cabeza de tomate.

Silver se retiró llevándose sus cajas, mientras Knuckles lo veía irse se dijo para sí mismo "Maldito hombre de las nieves", Knuckles no es muy bueno para los apodos.

Mientras tanto con Silver estaba llevando sus cajas mientras veía con atención una lista que llevaba.

(Mmm… veamos, ya tengo los regalos de casi todos, menos el de Blaze)-pensó Silver-(la verdad no sé qué regalarle es una chica algo complicada)-pensó Silver, cuando de repente vio una tienda que le llamo la atención, no lo pensó ni un minuto más y entro.

Mientras Silver buscaba el regalo de Blaze, Sonic y Tails ya habían salido de una tienda donde ya tenían el regalo de Amy, el erizo azul tenía una sonrisa triunfal y despreocupada mientras comía un Chilli dog al lado de él estaba Tails que estaba viendo con interés las demás tiendas.

*con la boca llena* bueno Tails, *tragando* ya que hemos encontrado el regalo de Amy que tal si nos damos una vuelta para divertirnos un poco-dijo Sonic.

Me parece bien Sonic-contesto Tails con una sonrisa.

Ambos veían las tiendas, pasando un buen rato hasta que ambos se pararon en un puesto de chilli dogs porque Sonic ya se había acabado todos los que había comprado anteriormente.

A unos cuantos metros estaban saliendo las chicas de la tienda de vestidos, Amy estaba muy feliz por haber encontrado lo que buscaba, Blaze seguía algo sonrojada por el vestido que Rouge le eligió y por las miradas picaras de Marine y Rouge, Marine ya se había cambiado de ropa ahora ya tenía una chamarra naranja con unos mallones negros y unas deportivas color verdes. Todas estaban en sus pensamientos cuando dijo Cream "oigan, ese de ahí ¿no es el señor Sonic?", al oír esto Amy busco con la mirada hasta encontrarlo y sus ojos se pusieron de corazones, estaba a punto de correr hacia su amado pero Rouge la detuvo.

Amy confundida le pregunto-¿pero qué haces Rouge?.

Amy, si quieres que esto salga bien, yo creo que lo más aconsejable sea que no veas a Sonic hasta el día de la fiesta-dijo Rouge.

Pero ¿Por qué?...-contesto Amy, algo confundida, hasta que fue interrumpida por Rouge.

Regla numero 1: si quieres que un chico te preste atención, has que el venga hacia a ti, no tu hacia el-dijo Rouge con ademan de maestra-por eso compramos el vestido, Rose, hay que hacer que Sonic venga hacia a ti, le va a sorprender mucho como te vas a ver ese día que ni siquiera va a querer moverse de tu lado.

Las demás chicas pensaron en lo acaba de decir Rouge y asintieron con la cabeza mientras miraban a Amy, la verdad lo que había dicho Rouge era muy coherente, definitivamente Rouge sabía mucho acerca de las relaciones y como se ganan, Amy suspiro derrotada ante la razón de Rouge, las chicas se movieron de ese lugar rápido para que Sonic no las viera, creyeron que Sonic no se dio cuanta pero este inteligente si se dio cuenta, ya estaba preparado para recibir un abrazo de su eriza favorita pero al ver que esta se retiró sin decir nada solo suspiro en señal de decepción y se puso a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Sonic y Tails , ya se habían ido de ese puesto de chilli dogs, como ya no tenían nada más que hacer, ambos se dispusieron a retirarse del centro comercial, por el lado de las chicas estás ya estaban en la puerta cuando vieron a la misma guardia de seguridad vestida con el traje de elfo, Marine ahora sí que no aguanto las ganas de reír y soltó a carcajadas, la loba color negro se les acerco de forma muy ruda y le pregunto a Marine algo furiosa "¿y tú de que te ríes?"

Marine trago saliva al ver que había despertado la furia de esa loba-Emm… ¿yo?... yo no me rio de nada *risa nerviosa* y menos de tu ridículo traje navideño…-dicho esto Marine puso sus manos rápido a su boca por haber dicho semejante cosa.

¿Qué has dicho enana?-contesto la loba furica.

Rouge se puse enfrente para evitar problemas con la loba-perdónala emm…. *viendo su gafete que tenía puesto*… Sasha, es que ella no es de por aquí y no es muy sensible con este tipo de cosas.

Sasha solo frunció el ceño- está bien pero si vuelve a meterse conmigo no responderé de mis actos *tronando sus nudillos*-dijo Sasha, Blaze ya se había puesto en posición de ataque para atacar a esa loba pero Amy la detuvo, sin duda esa loba daba miedo y más porque en su ojo derecho tenía una cicatriz de tres garras como si la hubieran lastimado.

Después de un día largo de compras y demás, las chicas se dispusieron a ir cada una a sus respectivos hogares, Rouge las llevo a todas en su auto, al final solo dejo a Amy en su casa, dicha eriza se cambió y se puso su pijama, miro el vestido con ansias el cual ya lo había guardado en su closet, miro la foto de su amado no sin antes darle un beso y se acostó en su cama hasta quedarse dormida.

Sonic y Tails ya habían llegado a su casa/taller en Mystic Ruins, no tardaron mucho ya que el erizo cargo al zorro en su espalda y con su velocidad supersónica llegaron en menos de cuatro minutos, ambos se fueron a sus correspondientes habitaciones y se prepararon para dormir.

Knuckles llego con mucho trabajo a Angel Island, porque fue muy difícil llevar cajas pesadas a una isla flotante, él tenía una pequeña cabaña oculta al lado del santuario de la Master Emerald, dejo las cosas que compro en su mesa del centro y saco unos papeles de envolver, ahora se estaba preguntando a sí mismo "y… ¿Cómo demonios se envuelve un regalo?", es un misterio que tendrá que resolver solo el equidna.

Por otro lado Silver también ya estaba en su hogar, se quitó el suéter que le había tejido su madre el cual le causaba mucha picazón, miro el regalo que se había decidido para Blaze y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Todos encontraron su regalo perfecto para ese alguien especial.

Continuara…

**Bueno por fin he terminado esto del "regalo perfecto", el próximo capítulo será en relación a Cream,Ray,Charmy y Tails. Algo me dice que el siguiente capítulo será con algo de humor caricaturesco. Perdónenme por la tardanza antes que todo pero bueno, espero que le haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**PD: Dejen sus Reviews por favor.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: ¡Cream es mía! Parte 1.

Al día siguiente la nevada se había calmado, era un día perfecto para salir a jugar en la nieve y había salido el sol, era una sensación en el clima que te hacía sentir frio pero también que te peguen los cálidos rayos del sol, un día perfecto en estas vísperas navideñas, menos para dos pequeños Chao que estaban en cama sufriendo por un resfriado en casa de la pequeña Cream.

Cream estaba esperando la respuesta de los termómetros en la boca de sus dos Chao, "Chesse" y "Chocola" mientras estos dos estaban en cama, temblando y con un sonrojo en las mejillas por la alta temperatura que tenían, un sonido salió de los termómetros dando a entender que ya tenían su temperatura.

Mmm…*mirando los termómetros*…40 grados, en definitiva tienen fiebre-dijo Cream preocupada.

¿Ya sabes que tienen Cream?-entro Vanilla preocupada.

Tienen fiebre mama, tienen una temperatura mayor a 37-contesto Cream preocupada.

No será problema Cream, ¿qué tal si los llevamos con el veterinario y ver que le pueden recetar a ambos?-dijo Vanilla esbozando una sonrisa.

Me parece bien mama pero hay que hallar la forma de llevarlos para que no les afecte mucho el frio-dijo Cream pensativa.

Vanilla y Cream salieron con sus dos Chao envueltos cada uno en una cobija muy cálida, mientras ellas dos llevaban a sus Chao, una ardilla estaba despertando con una sonrisa boba porque no dejaba de pensar en aquella dulce criatura que conoció ayer de nombre "Cream", bajo las escaleras tambaleándose y se quiso servir un vaso de jugo de naranja, donde ya todos los del equipo Chaotix estaban desayunando.

¿Te sientes bien Ray?-pregunto Mighty con una sonrisa sarcástica.

*suspiro* ¿porque preguntas Mighty?-dijo Ray que aún estaba con su sonrisa de los mil ángeles.

Estas echando jugo de naranja a mi cereal…-dijo Mighty de un modo muy sarcástico y es que efectivamente Ray sin darse cuenta no se estaba sirviendo jugo en su vaso, si no estaba llenando el cereal de Mighty con jugo de naranja.

Ay… perdón estaba pensando y no me di cuenta-dijo Ray avergonzado.

Ray ¿en qué pensabas?-pregunto Espio metiéndose en la conversación.

Y-yo de nada *risa nerviosa*-dijo Ray nervioso.

Has estado así desde que ayer llegamos de la casa de la señora Vanilla-afirmo Mighty.

Bueno es que…estaba pensando…-dijo Ray hasta que fue interrumpido por Mighty.

Bueno no importa, prepárate Ray porque hoy iremos a ver a Knuckles-dijo Mighty cambiando de tema-¿Chicos saben cómo es mejor llega a Ángel Island?-pregunto Mighty a Espio y a Vector.

Hay un trampolín estrella oculto al lado de la isla, solo salten en él y llegaran sin problemas a la isla flotante-contesto Vector.

Genial, ¿Qué dices Ray, te gustaría conocer al guardián de la Master Emerald?-dijo Mighty dirigiéndose a su amigo, pero este no escucho, de nuevo estaba en su mundo pensando el "ella"-¡Ray¡-grito para sacar a la ardilla de ese trance.

¡¿Qué?!… ¿Qué?... ¿qué pasa?-dijo Ray exaltado porque había sido sorprendido por Mighty.

Mighty suspiro cansado, así ambos salieron de la agencia de detectives y fueron hacia su destino Angel Island, mientras ellos llegaban, Cream y su madre ya estaban en la sala de espera del veterinario, no había nadie, por lo tanto no tardarían, solo había alguien que estaba en consulta, de repente la puerta del veterinario se abrió.

… y la próxima vez no juegues en la tubería Splash, la tubería de tu mano se resbalara como en tres días-dijo el doctor que le dijo aun Chao que estaba saliendo con un tubo atorado en su brazo acompañado de una Koala café-bien… emm…*viendo su lista*, ¿Cream the rabbit?-dijo el doctor hablando a su próximo paciente.

Aquí doctor…-contesto Cream.

Pasa-dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta de su consultorio.

Cream entro en compañía de su madre cada una cargando un Chao, dejaron a sus Chao en la mesa del centro y el doctor pregunto "¿qué pasa con Chesse y Chocola?".

Despertaron esta mañana con fiebre doctor, ¿es algo grave?-pregunto Cream preocupada.

Mmm… déjame revisar-dijo el doctor mientras le hacía unas pruebas a los dos Chaos, después de un par de minutos el doctor saco una hoja para recetas-van a tener que darles a cada uno este jarabe cada 8 horas, inyecten esta solución en sus frutas Chao y van a tener que dormir mucho en cama, no es nada Grave, no se preocupen-dijo el médico mientras enseñaba la medicina.

Gracias doctor-dijo Cream amablemente.

Después de haber hecho el pago correspondiente en caja, Cream y su madre volvieron a envolver sus Chaos y se fueron hacia su casa,mientras tanto Mighty y Ray ya estaban debajo de Angel Island.

Bien Ray, ahora hay que encontrar ese trampolín estrella oculto-dijo Mighty mientras buscaba con la mirada.

Uff…estoy cansado Mighty, ¿Por qué no les pedimos a los Chaotix que nos den un aventón en vez de venir caminando?-dijo Ray mientras flexionaba por el cansancio.

No seas un llorón Ray, no caminamos mucho, ahora ayúdame a encontrar ese trampolín-dijo Mighty mientras seguía buscando el trampolín estrella.

Déjame sentarme un momento, ¿no?-dijo Ray mientras se sentaba en una especie de arbusto.

De repente Ray salió disparado al cielo por haberse sentado en ese arbusto, Mighty que lo vio todo busco un poco entre las ramas de ese arbusto y se había dado cuenta que ahí estaba el trampolín estrella, Ray se había dado el susto de su vida por haberse sentado en dicha plataforma, Mighty no lo pensó ni un minuto más y salto encima de la peana en busca de su amigo ardilla.

Mientras tanto en la agencia de detectives Chaotix, un abejorro estaba bajando de las escaleras con ojeras y soñoliento, busco entre los estantes y encontró su cereal favorito, se sirvió un poco con leche mientras cómo veía a Vector escuchando música y a su amigo Espio inmóvil y meditando. Noto que sus nuevos amigos Mighty y Ray no estaban así que pregunto por ellos.

Fueron a visitar a Knuckles, Charmy-dijo Espio que seguía sin abrir los ojos.

¿Enserio?, que mal, yo quería que Ray y yo jugáramos un rato mis videojuegos-dijo Charmy un poco decepcionado.

¿Porque mejor no sales a jugar un poco?, hoy es un hermosos dia, te has apartado del mundo desde que compraste ese videojuego-sugirió Espio.

Eso no es cierto-dijo Charmy en forma de puchero.

Charmy te has metido tanto en ese videojuego que apuesto que ahora casi no diferencias la verdad de la fantasía-dijo Espio aun meditando.

Claro que no…-continuo Charmy inflando sus mejillas.

Veamos si no te has metido tanto en ese videojuego tuyo dime ¿que ves en esta imagen?-dijo Espio mientras mostraba una imagen de una mancha.

¿Qué, ahora eres psicólogo? ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso?-dijo Charmy interrogativo.

Eso no importa, ahora dime ¿qué es lo que ves?-continuo Espio mostrando la imagen enfrente de Charmy.

Está bien-dijo Charmy resignado-mmm…*concentrándose en la imagen*…veo una tortuga dragón.

¿Y en esta?-Espio mostro otra imagen.

Una princesa…-dijo Charmy.

¿Qué tal esta?-dijo Espio, dándose cuenta del problema de su amigo.

Un plomero bigotón mientras sostiene un champiñón-dijo Charmy ya ilusionado por las imágenes.

¿Y esta?-contesto Espio ya con una vena que le marcaba la frente.

Veo una tarta de frambuesa-dijo Charmy que estaba mirando la imagen.

Charmy, es obvio que estas mal, ahora sal a jugar un poco afuera o tendré que prenderle fuego a ese videojuego yo mismo-mando Espio.

Está bien pero no significa que lo disfrute-dijo Charmy resignado mientras salía de la puerta.

Hmph… una tarta de frambuesa, ¿si cómo no?-dijo Espio para sí mismo, lanzo la imagen cayendo encima de Vector que aun escuchaba su música.

Vector sostuvo la imagen de frente suyo para verla, se quitó los audífonos y afirmo "es una tarta de frambuesa", Espio solo lo vio de una forma que le extrañaba.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Cream, ella se había quedado cuidando a sus Chao hasta que estos se quedaron dormidos, no quería dejarlos solos pero su madre le sugirió que saliera a jugar ya que era un hermoso día, Cream lo pensó mucho pero al final acepto y se dirigió hacia el parque de station square.

Ray estaba en Angel Isalnd con Knuckles y Mighty, estos dos estaban entrenando por los viejos tiempos y Ray solo los miraba hasta que se aburrió, le pidió a Mighty salir a explorar la ciudad un rato Mighty acepto ya que notaba que su amigo ya estaba aburrido, Ray salto de la isla pero como es una ardilla voladora, desplego su piel y llego planeando hasta el parque de station square.

Charmy no tenía idea de adonde ir hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente y dijo "¿porque no?" y así también se dirigió hacia el parque de station square.

Los tres ya estaban dentro del parque, sin saber que se toparían y así empezarían los problemas.

Continuara…

**Bueno no ha sido uno de mis mejores capitulos pero es que he estado algo ocupado :( pero todo esto fue necesario para que entiendan como se va armar los problemas en el próximo cap.**

**Pero aun así, voy a seguir con este fic hasta el final, ¡lo juro!**

**Muchas Gracias a:**

**Noah-chan Sakamaki**

**NUCICO**

**Mochi The Lynx**

**ChessTheHedgehog**

**katy light hedgehog**

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans**

**Por dejar tan bueno Reviews tambien muchas gracias a katy light hedgehog por ser mi primer follow en la historia.**

**Muchas gracias y por favor dejen sus Reviews. Nos vemos en la próxima y…**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: ¡Cream es mía! Parte 2.

Cream había llegado al parque con total alegría miro que todo se veía hermoso por la nieve que cubría la mayoría, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que resbalo, estaba a punto de caer pero en eso sintió unas manos que la sujetaban para no caer, escucho como este le dijo "cuidado".

Ay, gracias-dijo la coneja aun en los brazos de quien la salvo.

Pero cuando Cream volteo a ver a quien la había salvado de haber caído noto que era nada más que la ardilla que vio en su casa el día anterior a quien conocía como Ray.

Hola Ray, gracias por no dejarme caer-dijo Cream agradecida y sonrojada.

Hola…Cream, ¿a qué has venido aquí?-pregunto la ardilla algo sonrojado.

He venido a distraerme un poco, me gusta venir aquí al parque a jugar un poco y ¿tú a que has venido?-pregunto Cream amablemente.

Pues Mighty fue a visitar a un amigo suyo en Angel Island y yo preferí irme a explorar u poco la ciudad-contesto Ray.

¿Te refieres al señor Knuckles?-continuo Cream.

Emm…si, ¿lo conoces?-pregunto Ray.

Claro que sí, él y yo somos amigos y también ha ayudado mucho al señor Sonic en sus misiones-dijo Cream.

¿Enserio?... espera, ¿tú conoces a Sonic?-pregunto Ray.

Si, él me ha rescatado muchas veces a mí y a mi mama, siempre estuve muy agradecida con el señor Sonic por todo lo que ha hecho por mí-dijo Cream con una sonrisa-¿tú conoces al señor Sonic?

Si, a él le debo mucho, gracias a el conocí a Mighty y deje de ser de tener miedo al mundo-dijo Ray nostálgico.

Oye Ray, eres un buen chico y me gustaría conocerte más, ¿te parce si juegas conmigo un poco?-sugirió Cream con una sonrisa.

Emm…Claro que si Cream-contesto Ray sonrojado.

Y así la coneja y la ardilla, se la pasaron jugando en la nieve, hicieron ángeles de nieve, muñecos y una que otra batalla pequeña de nieve, pasaron un buen rato hasta que en un descuido Cream tropezó con una piedra que estaba oculta en la nieve y cayo colina abajo, mientras tanto Charmy estaba pasando por el camino hasta que sintió como alguien caía encima de él, ese alguien era Cream, ambos quedaron uno encima de otro, mirando los ojos del otro, ambos terminaron sonrojados.

Hola Charmy-dijo Cream aun encima de la abeja y sonrojada.

Amm… hola Cream-saludo Charmy.

¿Cream, estas bien?-dijo Ray mientras bajaba la colina para ver que habia pasado.

Estoy bien Ray solo caí encima de Charmy je je-dijo Cream un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada mientras se bajaba de la abeja.

Charmy, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Ray.

Bueno lo que pasa es que Espio me obligo a salir un poco…-contesto Charmy que fue interrumpido por Cream.

Charmy ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo y con Ray?-sugirió Cream

Claro que si-contesto Charmy.

A Ray no le había gustado mucho la idea porque ya saben lo que dicen "tres son multitud" pero aun así acepto de mala gana en el fondo. Estuvieron los tres divirtiéndose en la nieve aunque muchas veces cuando jugaban en las guerras de nieve Charmy y Ray competían mucho, cuando llego el atardecer los tres sabían que era hora de irse, Charmy dejo a Ray y a Cream por un rato ya que el salió a la tienda por algunos dulces, un grave error por parte de la abeja.

Ray y Cream estaban sentados en una banca sin decir nada, un silencio incomodo se había formado en el ambiente mientras los dos tenían sus pensamientos.

(Wow… ella es muy linda, ¿a quién engañas Ray? Te gusta esta coneja, aunque ella sea un par de años menor que tú, recuerda lo que te dijo Mighty acerca de las chicas "ellas en pocas veces van a venir hacia a ti, tú tienes que tomar la iniciativa", me es muy difícil hablarle, tengo que tomar la iniciativa rápido antes de que vuelva Charmy…)-pensó Ray sonrojado.

(Está muy callado, ¿porque no me dice nada?, ¿pero qué te pasa Cream?, ¿porque me sonrojo al verlo y porque me cuesta hablarle? Y ¿porque cuando lo veo a los ojos me recuerda a…? ¡¿pero que estoy pensando?¡…¿acaso me gusta el?, bueno tal vez por eso me siento igual cuando veo a Charmy o a…)-pensó Cream hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ray.

o-oye Cream…-dijo Ray sonrojado y nervioso.

¿Si Ray?-pregunto Cream volteando para otro lado para no ver sus sonrojo.

t-te vez muy l-linda hoy-dijo Ray nervioso.

Gracias…-dijo Cream aun sonrojada.

De nuevo un silencio incomodo se formó en el aire, Ray pensaba en muchas cosas y Cream también, Ray lo pensó mucho pero después se armó de valor y tomo la barbilla de Cream delicadamente para que esta lo viera a los ojos, los dos se quedaron viendo sus ojos contemplando las miradas que reflejaba el atardecer en ambos, se quedaron viendo un rato pequeño hasta que Cream dijo algo: "¿Q-que estas ha-haciendo?" dijo Cream muy sonrojada y con los latidos al mil por segundo. Ray no dijo nada con mucho cuidado se acercó lentamente a la cara de Cream, él no sabía lo que hacía, fue solo su instinto quien se lo dijo y su corazón latía como loco, ya estaban a tan solo unos milímetros de que se rosaran sus labios, Cream y Ray cerraron sus ojos para prepararse para lo que venía, ese pudo haber sido el primer beso de la conejita pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por Charmy que grito desde lejos "!ya llegue¡", eso la verdad no fue necesario ya que había interrumpido ese gran momento entre la coneja y la ardilla.

(*Risas*… fiu que bueno que llegue a tiempo)-pensó Charmy victorioso, ya que él se había dado cuenta de la situación. ¿Por qué lo hizo?, tal vez porque como la ardilla el también desarrollo un gran cariño hacia Cream pero uno del romántico.

Y así los tres salieron del parque en el que ya habían jugado por horas Ray y Charmy se habían ido a su casa en la agencia de detectives y Cream por su lado se fue hacia su casa pero antes quiso pasar por la casa de un amiga por un consejo ya que la coneja no sabía que hacer por la situación anterior con respecto a Ray y Charmy.

Llego a una casa color rosa con detalles cafés, esta estaba adornada con luces y el jardín de enfrente también estaba lleno de luces y esferas, toco la puerta, espero un par de minutos hasta que ante ella abrió una eriza rosa a quien conocía como Amy…

Continuara…

**Ya se, me tarde mucho pero esque ando yo también preparando la fiesta de navidad en mi casa perdón por este cap muy corto pero el lado bueno es que ya casi termino este fic porque el próximo cap será en relación a la preparación de todos para la fiesta de Vanilla**

**Ojala les haya gustadon este capitulo y nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: No soy la mejor para esto.

Cream toco la puerta un par de veces y entonces de ella atendió una eriza rosa a la que ella conocía como Amy.

Hola Cream-saludo amablemente Amy.

Hola Amy, ¿podemos hablar un poco?-dijo dudosa Cream.

Claro que sí, pasa-contesto Amy.

Ya dentro de la casa, Amy fue hacia el horno de su casa ya que ella estaba horneado una galletas caseras ya que la eriza no tenía nada que hacer que no sea acosar a Sonic, ambas se sentaron cómodamente en la sala de estar con un chocolate caliente.

Bien dime Cream, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Amy con una sonrisa mientras bebía un sorbo de su chocolate.

De chicos y las relaciones-pregunto tímidamente pero rápidamente Cream.

Al oír esto Amy escupió su chocolate-¿Q-que?-contesto nerviosa y sonrojada, Amy jamás había tenido esta conversación con su amiga ya que de lo que siempre hablaban era de Sonic, televisión, recetas de comida, etc.- ¿Cream a que te refieres?-pregunto aun sonrojada.

Que me hables de los chicos, de sus sentimientos y que es lo que buscan en una chica-contesto Cream confusa.

Amy dejo salir un gran "haaa… ya entiendo *risa nerviosa*"- de eso querías hablar (que bueno que no se refería a…)-dijo Amy con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y nerviosa.

Si de eso, ¿de qué cosa creías Amy?-pregunto inocentemente Cream.

B-bueno, yo creí que te referías a "las aves y los hijos" –contesto nerviosamente Amy- es cuando las aves ponen huevos y de ahí nacen sus hijos-pauso un momento-p-pero no sé de donde salen los huevos *risa nerviosa*-mintió hablando muy rápido y nerviosamente.

…-Cream solo miro confusa a Amy.

Emm… olvídalo-contesto Amy para toser un poco apropósito aun nerviosa- ¿y por qué tienes esa duda?-pregunto confusa Amy.

Bueno lo que paso fue…- y así Cream le había contado todo de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos en el parque, sin emitir ningún detalle ya que la coneja le tenía mucha confianza a la eriza.

Huuu… con que tú y Ray-dijo Amy picara.

Bueno, el punto es que estoy confundida-dijo cream cabizbaja.

Bueno jamás creí que te atraía Charmy, pero crei que ya te gustaba Tails-contesto Amy y es que efectivamente hace como unos 5 meses atrás Cream admitió a su amiga Amy que le gustaba Tails.

Pues la verdad no sé qué pase entre mí y Tails, ya que nunca lo he visto interesado en mí, yo creo que lo mejor será que no me ilusione tanto con el-contesto Cream algo triste.

Amy puso una mano en la espalda de la coneja para consolarla-Cream la verdad no sé lo que sienta Tails, pero míralo por este lado Charmy ya he notado que ya no es el mismo niño insoportable que pregunta de todo y no conozco muy bien a ese tal Ray ya que nunca le he visto pero si dices que fue un amigo de Sonic pues entonces debe de ser amigable-dijo Amy dedicándole una sonrisa a la coneja.

Sí, pero por eso he venido a buscarte, no sé qué hacer Amy ¿me das un consejo?-pidio Cream.

Cream, para serte sincera yo no sé qué hacer ante esta situación, yo nunca he sabido lo que se siente tener a dos chicos de por medio-pauso-pero si te puedo decir es que es tu decisión, elige al que creas que es más indicado para ti-sugirió Amy.

*suspiro* bueno Amy, gracias por la ayuda-contesto Cream aun indecisa.

Espero averte ayudado Cream, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?-sugirio Amy.

No Amy, así está bien, además aun todavía no es muy tarde, aun no se ha ido el sol-dijo Cream apuntando al atardecer.

Bueno, pero si quieres hablar, recuerda yo siempre estaré dispuesta-dijo Amy amigablemente.

Gracias Amy, bueno lo mejor será que me valla antes de que oscurezca-dijo esto mientras se dirigía a la puerta-adiós Amy, te veo en mi casa en la fiesta-se despidió Cream.

Amy se quedó sola y encendió la televisión ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, mientras tanto Cream se había puesto a pensar cuales eran los "pros" y "contras" de cada uno de los chicos con los que había estado todo el día mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

(Bueno pues Ray es muy lindo, divertido, inteligente y sus ojos me recuerdan a…Tails)-sacudió su cabeza-(¿pero que estoy pensado? Tails es solo un amigo, ya quítate de eso de la cabeza Cream)-volvió a concentrarse-(Charmy es un muy buen amigo, siempre disfruto la compañía de él, además él siempre sabe cómo hacerme reír)*suspiro*(pero ahora que lo pienso bien, Ray no tardara mucho hasta que se valla de south island con el señor Mighty y de tan solo pensar de que Charmy y yo pudiéramos iniciar una "relación" me pone a pensar que si no funciona ya ni siquiera podremos vernos a la cara) *suspiro* (esto de las relaciones son muy difíciles)-pensó Cream mientras pateaba una roca con fuerza haciendo que esta saliera volando.

Ya después de haber dado un gran recorrido Cream llego a su casa, estaba tan entretenida pensando en "ellos" que se había olvidado completamente de sus Chao, Cream abrió la puerta de su casa para que su madre la recibiera, pregunto por sus Chaos y cuál era su estado, Vanilla le dijo que ambos ya se sentían mejor, que los dos estaban durmiendo muy tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto en la agencia de detectives Chaotix, Charmy y Ray ya habían llegado muy fatigados por aver hecho unas "carreritas" del parque hacia la agencia, sin duda ambos se volvieron muy competitivos, entraron y lo primero que vieron fue a los demás cómodamente charlando e la sala de estar, Ray le pidió a hablar a Mighty en privado cosa que le extraño al armadillo pero aun así acepto.

Ya dentro de la habitación donde se quedaban Mighty y Ray-bueno Ray, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Mighty.

Necesito consejos…-dijo Ray sin terminar.

¿Pero de qué?-contesto Mighty.

De…chicas…-dijo Ray tímido y sonrojado.

Mighty no sabía que decir- ¿de chicas?, ¿pero de qué es lo que quieres saber de ellas Ray?

Es que hay una "chica"…que me… *aclarando garganta* megusta-contesto Ray con lo ultimo dicho muy rápido y sonrojado.

Está bien…-dijo Mighty confundido- pero antes quiero saber, ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Mighty diciendo lo último de una forma picara.

¿Recuerdas el día cuando fuimos a la casa de la señora Vanilla?-dijo Ray volteando hacia otro lado.

Mighty supo a lo que se refería su amigo-es la conejita que vimos ¿verdad?.

Bueno…si-contesto Ray.

Mighty se maldijo a si mismo pensando "(como no me di cuenta…estúpido)"-lo que quieres es conquistarla no es así.

a…a…bueno-dijo Ray nervioso hasta que fue interrumpido por Mighty.

No te preocupes Ray, aunque no lo sepas yo conocí muchas chicas-dijo Mighty con una mano en la espalda de su amigo mientras contemplaba la nada- te ayudare a que esa coneja sea tuya, ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es un pequeño cambio de tu aspecto-dijo Mighty-dime Ray ¿trajiste tu chaqueta de cuero que te regale en tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Mighty.

Bueno…si, ¿pero eso que tiene que…?-dijo Ray pero fue interrumpido por Mighty.

Necesitaremos, mi arma secreta que se llama "el chico malo"-dijo Mighty mientras tomaba a Ray de una mano para llevarlo a su cuarto-tambien tenemos que percticar lo que tienes que decir-finalizo Mighty.

(¿Pero en qué problema me he metido?)- pensó Ray para si mismo.

Mientras tanto en la parte de debajo de la casa, el resto del equipo Chaotix estaba cómodamente hablando hasta que Charmy le pregunto algo a sus compañeros.

Chicos…-dijo Charmy.

¿Qué pasa Charmy?-pregunto Espio.

Quería preguntarles acerca de algo vergonzoso-dijo Charmy sonrojado.

Vector se calló del sillón en señal de sorpresa, hasta que se levantó y puso cara seria-está bien Charmy se de lo que quieres hablar-dijo Vector.

¿Enserio?- pregunto Charmy confundido.

Si, y quiero que sepas que me estuve preparando para este dia-dijo Vector muy firme, Espio lo miraba confundido-solo te preguntare esto primero-dijo Vector muy serio-¿quieres que te lo cuente con abejas o con aves?

Espio cayó al estilo anime, Chamry solo lo miro sonrojado y alertado-¡no!, no tan vergonzoso.

Aaa…está bien-dijo Vector aliviado y con una gota de sudor que pasaba por su cabeza- ¿entonces que es mi querido Charmy?

Quiero consejos de chicas-contesto decidido pero sonrojado Charmy.

Vector se quedó mirando serio a la abeja, hasta que de repente se formó una gran sonrisa en el rostro-pues has venido al lugar correcto mi pequeño amigo, deja que el gran Vector "gurú del amor" se haga cargo-Dijo Vector, mientras solo Espio lo miraba con vergüenza ajena.

¿Qué?-dijo confundido Charmy.

Déjame adivinar es la pequeña Cream ¿no es así-dijo Vector mientras abrazaba a Charmy, este solo asintió con la cabeza muy apretado-entonces no se diga más tengo todo para impresionar a la conejita en su fiesta, ven conmigo- y al igual que Mighty, Vector arrastro a la abeja hacia su cuarto para lo que tenga que saber por el "guru del amor".

Y asi a tan solo un dia de la fiesta ya que esta se celebra mañana, todos se podrían decir que ya están listos para la "Navidad".

Continuara…

**Ojala les haya gustado y por favor dejen Reviews porque ya casi se acaba este fic. Nos leemos**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Feliz navidad Sonic Team.

24 de diciembre, hora: 7:45 pm.

El día tan esperado por el Sonic Team ha llegado, aunque hoy no es navidad pero es la noche más mágica de todas conocida como "noche buena".

En la casa de la eriza rosada llamada Amy, una murciélago, una gata, una mapache y la misma eriza estaban con toda prisa arreglándose ya que la fiesta tan esperada ya sería en una hora quince minutos.

Ya sal de ahí Blaze-dijo Rouge vestida con un vestido negro ajustado sin sujetador que estaba más arriba de sus rodillas muy escotado como de costumbre que marcaba muy bien su figura, mientras esperaba a su amiga felina usando el vestido que le eligió Rouge.

…me siento rara…-contesto Blaze del otro lado de la puerta y probablemente avergonzada.

Vamos Blaze no gastaste más de 300 rings para encerrarte el resto de la noche en ese cuarto-dijo Rouge un tanto cansada.

Está bien, está bien, ya salgo-dijo Blaze ya resignada desde el otro lado de la puerta, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Blaze, esta llevaba un vestido color violeta que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, este llevaba unos detalles blancos en la parte de la cintura y el escote y tenía su típica coleta sujetada- me siento como flor primaveral-comento Blaze sonrojada.

Wow, te ves espectacular Blaze-dijo Rouge dándole un cumplido a su amiga-no tenía idea que tenías muy lindas piernas-dijo Rouge picara.

¿Q-que?, ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Blaze nerviosa, y es que efectivamente, Blaze tenía unas piernas muy largas y "sensuales", tal vez por el hecho que nunca le gusto usar un vestido muy femenino porque siempre le gusto más usar un pantalón nunca se había dado cuenta, además los tacones de aguja que llevaba hacia que levantara más su trasero.

*risita* nada querida ahora qué tal si vamos por Amy, debe de estar en su cuarto con Marine-sugirió Rouge.

Las esperare en la sala-contesto Blaze aun sonrojada.

Ho, claro que no Blazy, tengo una idea más para hacer con tu cabello-dijo Rouge con una sonrisa traviesa.

¿Q-que?-dijo Blaze muy sonrojada y nerviosa por lo que le espera a la gata.

Vamos…-dijo Rouge mientras arrastraba a Blaze.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto encontramos a una Amy con una bata puesta acostada mientras Marine le pintaba las uñas de los pies a la eriza de un rojo Carmesí número 5.

Chicas ¿ya nos vamos?-pregunto Marine ya desesperada, esta llevaba un vestido color verde con detalles negros en los bordes y unas pequeñas zapatillas negras de tacón mediano.

Amy aún no está lista pequeña, además recuerda que tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar-contesto Rouge.

Pero ya llevamos arreglándonos casi tres horas-dijo Marine ya algo molesta.

Somos mujeres niña, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás-dijo Rouge.

…-Marine no dijo nada solo le mando a Rouge una mirada exasperada.

Rose ¿ya estas lista?-pregunto Rouge dirigiéndose a la eriza.

Aun no Rouge, tu bien sabes que ni si quiera me he maquillado-contesto Amy.

Déjame te ayudo con eso querida-dijo Rouge con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba una caja de cosméticos.

Blaze trago saliva porque ya sabía que Rouge la pintaría a ella también, muy sigilosamente quiso escapar y ya estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de salir pero en eso Rouge le grito: "no creas que te vas a escapar Blazy", sintió como una mano la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba bruscamente a una silla, Rouge la miro con mirada macabra mientras Blaze oraba por su orgullo, dejaremos a estas mujeres se acaben de arreglar, mientras veamos que está pasando en la cabaña de la pequeña Cream.

La señora Vanilla estaba en el patio trasero con su muy hermoso jardín que se veía muy bien cubierto de nieve, estaba ya casi terminando con los ajustes finales para cuando llegaran los invitados, busco unos enchufes y al momento que estos de conectaron todo el jardín se llenó de un fulgor y un brillo muy hermoso haciendo que se vea hasta como un cuento de hadas-bien eso es todo-dijo victoriosa Vanilla.

Entro a su casa para vigilar que el pavo siga igual de jugoso y tierno, ya tenía todos los platillos listos para todos, y para Sonic le había hecho una montaña de Chilli dogs solo para él, era su forma de decirle gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por todos.

"*suspiro*" Vanilla suspiro nostálgica ya que estas temporadas siempre le recordaban a su difunto esposo, recordar esos días le encantaban aunque su hija no lo recuerde mucho, Cream siempre lo admiro ya que él fue al igual que Sonic un gran héroe que trabajo para GUN, Vanilla cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar con una sonrisa…

-Flashback-

Encontramos a una coneja de 20 años de edad con sus orejas hechas una cola de caballo y un vestido blanco, se veía muy hermosa, estaba en una fiesta y a juzgar por el ambiente y un gran árbol adornado, era una fiesta navideña. Ella estaba sentada en una silla mirando como todos a su alrededor estaban pasando un buen momento y esperando a alguien, cuando de repente alguien le tapo los ojos por detrás y pregunto de una forma muy coqueta "¿Quién soy?", Vanilla decidió seguirle el juego.

Mmm… no sé, ¿qué tal si me das una pista?-Vanilla recibió un beso muy tierno en los labios, aun después de separarse los saboreo un poco y pregunto "¿me das otra pista?", recibió otro beso pero uno más apasionado. Después de un par de besos más el sujeto se paró enfrente de Vanilla dejando ver a un conejo rojizo con café y ojos ámbar con una chaqueta de cuero de unos 22 años de edad.

Te extrañe amor-dijo el conejo.

Yo más Charles-contesto Vanilla para después abrazar muy tiernamente al conejo al que se llamó Charles.

Después del abrazo, una canción lenta tocada por la banda en la fiesta estaba empezando, Charles se paró enfrente de la coneja y pidió la mano de ella, de una forma muy cordial y coqueta le preguntó "¿me concedería esta pieza, bella dama?", Vanilla acepto mientras tomaban su mano de una forma muy delicada, Vanilla sintió que durante ese baile solo eran ellos dos y nadie más en la fiesta, pidió que ese momento durara por siempre después de que terminara la tonada miro a los ojos a su amado para luego ser recibida por un beso tierno en los labios.

Vanilla, ¿Quiero hablar contigo en privado? ¿Se puede?-dijo Charles.

Amm… Claro-A Vanilla le extraño esa actitud ya que nunca el nunca hacia eso, si no quería hablar de un problema.

Tomo la mano de la coneja para llevarla a fuera, el lugar estaba iluminado pero cubierto por una capa blanca de nieve, se sentaron en una silla, Vanilla estaba sintiendo algo de frio pero sintió como Charles le ponía su chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta, Vanilla noto que él estaba muy callado y pensativo y le pregunto "¿de qué querías hablar Charles?".

He estado pensado Vanilla… ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-pregunto Charles algo serio.

Como olvidarlo, arruinaste uno de mis pantalones favoritos *risita*, ¿pero a qué viene esa pregunta?-pregunto Vanilla confundida.

¿Recuerdas el día que te pedí ser mi novia?-dijo Charles ignorando la pregunta anterior y muy serio.

¿Te refieres al mismo día en el que te atacaron unos pequeños Chao? *risita*, jamás olvidaría esos días, pero dime Charles ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?-pregunto Vanilla mas confundida.

Hoy quiero que agregues un día más de esos Vanilla…-dijo Charles serio y mirando para otro lado.

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Vanilla mas que confundida.

Estos tres años al lado tuyo han sido los más grandes de mi vida, pero hoy he venido a decirte Vanilla, que ya no quiero ser tu novio…-dijo Charles algo seco.

¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Vanilla mas que sorprendida, sentía como su corazón se le caía al estómago, ya estaba a punto de soltar en llanto y salir corriendo de ese lugar, quiso escapar tirando la chaqueta que llevaba puesta al suelo pero en eso sintió como una mano la tomaba de la mano para evitar que esta se fuera.

Primero déjame terminar…-dijo Charles con una sonrisa.

…-Vanilla solo lo miro confundida.

Lo que he querido decirte, es que estos tres años contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida, pero hoy he venido a decirte que ya no quiero ser tu novio *sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón* porque quiero ser más que eso…-dijo Charles algo serio mientras tomaba las manos de la coneja.

…-Vanilla solo miro la pequeña caja que esta sin abrir mientras sus latidos estaban a mil por segundo.

Vanilla, quiero decirte que te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi, ya sé que podrías estar con alguien mejor pero aun así me sorprende que estés conmigo, yo sé que no soy un empresario con una mansión como tus padres hubiesen querido, solo soy un simple soldado en entrenamiento de GUN, no puedo darte lujos como un auto extranjero o una exótica joya, lo único que puedo darte es mi amor hacia a ti que nunca morirá, quiero compartir contigo los años que nos quedan de vida *abriendo la caja dejando ver a un anillo dorado con una joya muy hermosa*, Vanilla the Rabbit ¿te casarías conmigo?-finalizo Charles.

Vanilla quiso aguantar las lágrimas sin éxito, se abalanzo sobre el conejo y con lágrimas de felicidad dijo: "si acepto" muy emocionada, se miraron a los ojos ambos para después compartir un muy apasionado beso, los demás invitados estaban viendo con ternura la escena mientras aplaudían y vitoreaban desde la ventana.

Así la noche paso muy rápido mientras todos felicitaban a la pareja ya comprometida, Vanilla ya tenía que irse a su departamento en station square cuando la fiesta ya había terminado, Charles ofreció acompañarla, después de un viaje corto en auto, Vanilla le ofreció acompañarla en su casa, ya dentro después de hablar del futuro de ambos y unas copas de champagne, Vanilla tomo la mano de su amado para llevarlo a su cuarto y lo próximo lo dejaremos a la imaginación.

-Fin del flashback-

Quien hubiera pensado que después de esa mágica noche una semana después le dirían que estaba esperando a una pequeña conejita, a la que ella amaría como nadie en el mundo, el conejo llamado Charles murió cuando Cream apenas tenía un año de edad a causa de una herida en su última misión como agente de GUN, logro salvarle la vida a medio South Island. En el hospital lo último que le pidió a su esposa fue que cuidara con su vida a Cream, que no deje que nadie la lastime a ella y a Vanilla y que jamás se sintiera triste por dejarlas por irse al otro mundo, ahí el la esperaría aunque fuera una eternidad.

Vanilla derramo un par de lágrimas al recordar esos momentos, ella ya supo que era amar pero aunque haya perdido a su gran y único amor, este le dejo una parte de él. Ella no había notado que Cream estaba mirando desde las escaleras a su madre llorar, se acercó, abrazo a su madre y le dijo "te amo mami", Vanilla solo correspondió al abrazo acercándola más a ella y respondió "yo también te amo Cream", fue una escena muy tierna de madre e hija y ya a tan solo unas dos horas de que lleguen los invitados.

24 de diciembre. Hora 8:55 pm.

La hora había llegado, los invitados no tardarían en llegar, Vanilla ya se había terminado de arreglar y esta llevaba puesto un vestido navideño largo rojo con blanco, esta prendió la chimenea para que la casa estuviera cálida, espero unos minutos y alguien toco la puerta, Vanilla fue a recibir a quien sea que haya llegado y vio al erizo negro con vetas rojas parado en la puerta con una mirada muy seria.

Hola Shadow, pasa-dijo Vanilla con una sonrisa mientras dejaba pasar al erizo.

Buenas noches señora-dijo fríamente Shadow mientras entraba, se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar con su mirada fría.

A los pocos minutos se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta otra vez, Vanilla fue de nuevo a atender la puerta y es que habían llegado Sonic y Tails ambos con unos regalos en sus manos.

Hola Sonic, hola Tails, pasen-dijo Vanilla con una sonrisa.

Buenas noches señora Vanilla-dijeron al unísono mientras entraban a la casa.

¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?-dijo Tails amablemente.

Puedes dejarlos debajo del árbol-contesto Vanilla.

Ya después de dejar los regalos, el erizo y el zorro se sorprendieron al ver a una figura familiar sentado en la sala con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

Wow… hola Shadow, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-saludo Sonic amablemente.

Hmph, lo mismo digo Faker-dijo Shadow aun sin mirar a Sonic.

¿Dime que hay de nuevo amigo?-dijo Sonic.

Nada de lo que te interese…-contesto muy frio Shadow.

*suspiro* lo gruñón no se te quita *risita*-dijo Sonic juguetón.

Hmph…-solo eso contesto Shadow.

(Su repuesta para todo…)-pensó Sonic con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Y así paso una hora y ya estaban llegando todos menos las chicas y el team Chaotix, en la casa ya estaban: Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Big, Omega, Knuckles, Silver y contando a las señora Vanilla y a Cream.

Después de un rato tocaron la puerta, a lo que Vanilla abrió la puerta y es que era el Team Chaotix junto a Ray y a Mighty, todos se fueron a la sala y al llegar Ray al momento de ver a Sonic se lanzó encima de el para abrazarlo. La ardilla levaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero negra, con botas también de cuero negras, el peinado de un estilo "vaselina" y los típicos lentes obscuros de un "chico malo", la pobre ardilla se moría de frio pero fue Mighty quien le dijo que tiene que verse lo más rudo posible. Pero Charmy no se quedaba atrás el método de vector para conquistar chicas es el clásico "Español seductor europeo", la abeja llevaba puesta unos jeans azules de corte recto, una mascada roja que tenía atada el cuello, unas botas de piel de serpiente medianas y de tacón pequeño para que estas sonaran al son del flamenco (vector lo tenía planeado para que esta noche bailaran) y sin su casco, pero para mala suerte de la abeja el perfume que le puso Vector hacia que este se mareara.

¡Sonic!, ¡eres tu¡-dijo Ray mientras abrazaba al erizo.

Wow… ¿quién er…?-dijo Sonic porque no recordaba a la ardilla, hasta que recordó y dijo-¿Ray?, ¿eres tú?-dijo Sonic mientras veía a Ray a los ojos y lo sujetaba de los hombros.

Si Sonic, soy yo…-dijo Ray sonriente enfrente de Sonic.

Increíble, cuanto tiempo sin vernos y ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto sonriente Sonic.

…¿cuánto tiempo he Sonic?-dijo Mighty mientras se acercaba.

Mighty, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, debí adivinar si Ray estaba aquí tú también estarías-dijo Sonic.

Lo mismo digo-dijo Mighty para después de tener un amistoso apretón de manos con Sonic.

Después de unos 15 minutos de presentarse todos con cada uno, Omega empezó a sonar lo que alarmo a Shadow.

¿Pasa algo Omega?-dijo Shadow.

CUATRO SUJETOS APROXIMANDOSE AL EDIFICIO EN 3…2…1…-dijo Omega de una forma robótica.

En eso se escucharon golpes en la puerta, a lo que Vanilla fue a atender y eran las chicas que cada una estaba cubierta por un saco negro menos Marine que llevaba una chamarra verde.

Hola chicas, pasen-dijo Vanilla mientras entraban.

Blaze y Rouge se quitaron sus sacos para dejar ver así sus vestidos, cosa que sonrojo a Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Silver.

H-hola Silver-dijo Blaze muy tímidamente mientras se acercaba a Silver. Y es que además de tener su vestido, Rouge encontró la forma de que la coleta que llevaba puesta se viera como una especie de fleco que le cubría una punta de su frente y además estaba maquillada, Silver solo la veía impresionado y nervioso.

Emm…ho…agg…emm (di algo Silver por favor)-pensó Silver y sin poder articular una palabra-Ho-ho-hola B-Bl-Blaze-contesto Silver muy nerviosamente, este se maldijo mentalmente por lo sucedido.

Rouge se acercó lenta y sensualmente a Knuckles, este solo la veía en cámara lenta y con la baba de fuera.

No babes mucho Knucky-dijo Rouge mientras cerraba la boca del equidna que estaba boquiabierta.

…-Knuckles no dijo nada solo estaba viendo como Rouge se alejaba.

¡Omega!-grito Rouge para correr hacia su antiguo compañero de equipo y abrazarlo del cuello.

ROUGE THE BAT-dijo Omega mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la murciélago con una de sus metálicas manos.

Marine se quitó su chamarra para ponerse cómoda y se presentó con todos, pero eso cambio cuando vio a Ray se le pusieron los ojos como corazones y salió corriendo hacia el para presentase.

Hola soy Marine, ¿y tú eres?-dijo Marine emocionada y sonrojada.

Soy… Ray…-contesto Ray nerviosamente.

Pero definitivamente el broche de oro fue Amy ya que la quitarse su abrigo, dejo ver a la eriza puesta con un vestido más arriba de la rodilla, de color rojo con un listón negro sujetándose de la cintura, su cabello estaba sujeto por un listón rojo, sus púas estaban risadas estas estaban con su clásico fleco de tres púas, también llevaba zapatos negros de tacón mediano, el perfume que tenía era el arma secreta de Rouge era un mezcla de frutas rojas y rosas con un poco de feromonas y estaba maquillada. Sonic al verla no solo tuvo sus pensamientos sucios involuntarios, sino que también la veía acercarse con un caminar sexy hacia él.

Hola Sonic- dijo la eriza coquetamente enfrente del erizo.

Sonic le tomo un poco contestar ya que solo veía como sus labios pintados de rojo carmín pronunciaban su nombre-Ho-hola Amy-contesto Sonic sonrojado- te vez muy bien…-dijo Sonic dedicándole una sonrisa a la eriza.

Gracias…-Amy también se sonrojo un poco al ver la reacción de Sonic.

Bien chicos, gracias a todos por venir pero la cena ya está lista, todos vengan a cenar- interrumpió Vanilla- Cream baja, ya llegaron todos-grito Vanilla a su hija que aún no había bajado de su habitación.

¡Ya voy mama!-grito Cream desde arriba de las escaleras.

Cream bajo las escaleras con un vestido Navideño rojo y blanco, igual al de Vanilla, solo que este era más corto y estaba más debajo de las rodillas, la pequeña conejita estaba un poco maquillada y además tenía una hipnotizaste fragancia de almendras y miel.

Ray estaba tratando de alejarse de Marine quien no le paraba de hablar de que ella era "capitán". Pero cuando vio a Cream, este y también Charmy, la veían en cámara lenta con un fondo rosa y de corazones, muy al estilo anime, hasta Tails se impresiono por la coneja.

Todos se sentaron en la gran mesa de la casa donde ahí todos se pusieron cómodos (a excepción de Omega), mientras esperaban la cena, todos empezaron a hablar de diferentes cosas sin importancia, Cream había notado que Ray y Charmy habían cambiado su aspecto, se preguntó a ella misma ¿lo hicieron por ella? Vanilla sirvió la cena y todos empezaron a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, en especial Sonic que se enamoró de Vanilla (en modo significativo) por haberle hecho tal montaña de chilli dogs, el sonido de los cubiertos era solo lo que se escuchaba, hasta que llego la hora del postre, Vanilla trajo un enorme pero sabroso pastel de limón con cubierta de fresas, todos estaban pasando un buen rato hasta que termino la cena.

Todos se sentaron en la sala de estar hablando de miles de cosas, hasta que Mighty le apunto a Ray de Cream que se acercara, que ella estaba sola. Ray suspiro hondo y se armó de valor para acercase a la coneja, recordó todo lo que le dijo Mighty acerca de "el chico malo" y por desgracia este si los puso en práctica.

Hola muñeca, ¿me extrañaste?-dijo Ray con una mala imitación de terminator.

Hola Ray-dijo Cream amablemente, no le prestó atención a lo que dijo.

Dime, ¿Qué hace tan linda criatura tan sola?-dijo Ray coqueto.

Amm…solo estaba pasando el rato un poco y ¿tu cómo has estado?-dijo Cream extrañada.

Pues no quise venir a esta aburrida fiesta, quería pasar entrenando para trabajar estos brazos *mostrando sus brazos flácidos* veras es que no es fácil mantener estos músculos *el brazo de Ray se desparramo*-Ray tapo su brazo con su chaqueta y sonrojado.

*risita*, Ray ¿te sientes bien? Parece que estás haciendo una mala imitación de un chico malo-dijo Cream.

Así siempre he sido, ¿hay algún problema chiquita?-dijo Ray.

La última palabra que dijo Ray fue lo que hizo enojar por dentro a Cream mientras sonaba en su cabeza "(chiquita…chiquita…chiquita…)", aguanto sus ganas de decirle "(chiquita tienes la…)" pero mejor se limitó a decir que Amy la llamaba aunque no era cierto y se alejó de el muy rápidamente, su cabeza se llenó de preguntas como "(¿Por qué se comporta así?, ¿Qué mosca le pico?, ¿Siempre ha sido así de patán?"), Cream empezó a pensar sobre lo que dijo Amy de que eligiera al más indicado para ella, la ardilla ya perdió muchos puntos con lo que acababa de pasar. Ray solo miro como ella se alejaba de él y se preguntó "¿fue algo que dije?", Mighty se acercó a él para preguntarle qué había pasado.

…y eso paso-dijo Ray terminando de contarle a su amigo-tu táctica de el "chico malo" no funciono-dijo Ray enojado y sarcástico.

Pero si las chicas no se pueden resistir a un chico malo-continuo Mighty defendiéndose.

Jamás debí haberte hecho caso-continuo Ray enojado-además que yo sepa tú no tienes novia.

¿De qué hablas?, yo he conocido muchas chicas-dijo Mighty defendiéndose.

¿Enserio?, a ver entonces mencióname por lo menos 3-dijo Ray arqueando una ceja.

Pues…recuerdas a…mmm…o que tal a…- atraparon a Mighty porque la verdad él no tiene experiencia con las mujeres.

Eso pensé...-dijo Ray muy enojado-voy a ir para disculparme con Cream por lo que dije-dijo Ray aunque él no lo sabía fue su instinto el que se lo dijo, Ray se alejó de Mighty para buscar a Cream.

Ya cuando Ray se fue, Mighty saco un pequeño libro de bolsillo con el título "consejos de chicas para tontos"-no entiendo que salió mal,*Revisando la página de la táctica del chico malo**leyendo la advertencia que jamás leyó* "hay pocas chicas que gozan de un chico malo en su vida, solo la mayoría son adolescentes que tienen resentimiento a su madre", ¡y ahora me lo dices!-maldijo Mighty para sí mismo al no haber visto eso antes.

Mientras Ray buscaba a Cream ahora era el turno de Charmy, Vector puso la música en la fiesta ya que él era un "DJ", al principio puso canciones navideñas como villancicos para poner el ambiente, luego puso algo más movido para bailar, tal vez no sabían pero Sonic era el rey de la pista de baile con sus pasos de break-dance e hip-hop, pero los demás no se quedaban atrás, Amy quería mostrarle a Sonic cómo se movía, la eriza tenía una mezcla de hip-hop con un poco de jazz, por muy increíble que parezca hasta Shadow se lucia en la pista de baile con pasos de pop estilo Michael Jackson (el solo quería opacar a Sonic), también Blaze se movía muy bien con una mezcla de ballet e hip-hop, todos pasaban un buen rato divirtiéndose y como la casa de Vanilla era muy espaciosa no tuvieron problemas con que chocaran. Vector paro la música un momento para poner algo de flamenco, todos buscaron una pareja aunque no eran las típicas parejas, todos ya tenían una pareja menos Cream y Vector que manejaba la música, la conejita estaba sentada en una silla tímidamente hasta que sintió que alguien se acercó y le pregunto "¿quieres bailar? bella dama" y ese era Charmy que tenía una rosa en la boca y con una mirada de un clásico conquistador.

Charmy, ¿Qué estas…?-dijo Cream pero fue interrumpida ya que Charmy la tomo de la mano.

Hablas mucho, mi reina-dijo Charmy mientras tomaba la mano de Cream para llevarla a la pista.

La música había empezado y con tema muy sexy y atrevido, la idea de Vector era que las chicas no se resisten a los extranjeros y menos a los que bailan, Charmy tomo a Cream de la cintura y acercándola más a él, a Cream le impresiono la seguridad y la confianza de Charmy pero para mala suerte de la abeja y del cocodrilo era que Charmy posee dos pies izquierdos, se movía para nada al ritmo de la música, además le piso los pies a Cream casi mil veces y como si o fuera poco quiso girar a Cream pero esta giro de más, cayendo y terminando fuera de la pista de baile, nadie se percató de que Cream se había caído menos Amy que se soltó de su pareja que era Silver para ir a ayudar a su amiga.

Cream ¿estás bien?-dijo Amy levantando a su amiga.

Sí, estoy bien, no fue nada-contesto Cream no muy segura.

Charmy y Ray se acercaron a Cream para ver que paso, Charmy se disculpó y Ray quería decirle algo en privado, estos dos estaban hablando tan rápido que no se les entendía nada, hasta que Amy grito "!Basta¡"-si quieren hablar con Cream que sea uno por uno, ¿entendieron?-dijo Amy algo enojada. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza.

Cream quiero disculparme por lo que paso-dijo Charmy arrepentido.

No hay cuidado-contesto Cream.

Cream yo también quería disculparme por lo que paso hace rato, solo quería impresionarte-dijo Ray pero fue interrumpido por Charmy.

Yo también quería impresionarte Cream-dijo Charmy.

Cream tal vez no se al momento pero quiero decirte que tú me gustas-dijo Ray sin pensar lo que había dicho eso fue lo que soltó la bomba.

…-Cream solo miro impresionada y sonrojada.

Emm…mejor los dejo solos -dijo Amy alejándose ya que eso era algo que tenía que resolver sola la coneja.

¿Qué has dicho estúpido?-dijo Charmy furico-¿Quién eres para llegar de la nada y llevarte Cream? *empujando a Ray*.

Ay … ¿Qué te pasa idiota?-dijo Ray fuera de sí.

Ya estaban a punto de pelear estos dos cuando Cream se interpuso y a Ray se le ocurrió preguntar lo que era más correcto-Cream, ya no lo soporto más, dime a quien quieres, ¿a mi o el?-dijo Ray muy serio.

Cream se quedó de piedra y es que la verdad no sabía que contestar-y-yo…emm…yo… me tengo que ir-dijo Cream alejándose hacia su cuarto para encerrarse y con lágrimas en los ojos, Amy vio todo para seguir a su amiga pero Rouge la detuvo ya que habían visto que Vanilla fue en busca de su hija, Ray y Charmy no sabían que decir, esto se les había salido de control, ambos se calmaron un poco para hablar de lo sucedido y pensar que hacer ante esto.

Mientras Vanilla fue a buscar a su hija, Espio estaba regañando a Vector por lo sucedido ya que el camaleón también se dio cuenta, "Vector somos detectives, no casamenteros" es lo único que le decía al cocodrilo por haber hecho hacer el ridículo a Charmy. Charmy y Ray fueron a la sala a hablar para una solución. Dejaremos este problema luego pero ahora es el turno de Amy para conseguir lo que quiere esta navidad.

Rouge se acercó a Vector con un cd y con 20 rings, le susurró al oído "reproduce esto cocodrilo, ¿estos 20 rings serán suficiente?", Vector pudo haber puesto esa canción sin haber cobrado pero con lo amante del dinero que es el acepto sin preguntas. Se bajaron un poco las luces y empezó una tonada romántica y suave para bailar despacio.

Silver le tomo mucho pero se armó de valor para sacar a bailar a Blaze- B-Blaze, ¿qui-qui-qui-quieres ba-ba-bai…?-dijo Silver con nervios al 120 por ciento, pero Blaze lo interrumpió.

Me encantaría bailar contigo Silver…-dijo Blaze dedicándole una sonrisa al erizo, tomo su mano y o condujo a la pista.

Knuckles estaba parado en una esquina ya que a él no le gustan este tipo de cosas, hasta que sintió a alguien llegar y ese alguien era Rouge-¿Qué pasa Knucki? ¿Te es muy difícil sacarme a bailar?-dijo Rouge juguetonamente.

Hmph, como si de verdad quisiera hacer eso murciélago-dijo Knuckles sin mirarla.

No te harás daño, ven conmigo-dijo Rouge para tomar la mano de Knuckles, lo increíble es que este no opuso resistencia.

Amy estaba buscando con la mirada a Sonic pero sin éxito, hasta que sintió a alguien detrás de él y le dijo "¿me concederías esta pieza Amy?", Amy giro para ver a su amado ofreciendo su mano.

Sonic, yo…-dijo Amy pero fue interrumpida por Sonic.

Hablas demasiado Ames…-dijo Sonic para tomar delicadamente de la eriza rosa.

La música sonaba a un ritmo que hasta parecía que cupido y los ángeles la tocaban en vivo, las parejas sentían como si solo fueran ellos y nadie más, Amy creía estar soñando y si era así que nadie la despertara nunca, esta puso su cabeza en el hombro de Sonic y así Sonic termino abrazándola de la cintura. Cuando termino la canción Amy pidió a Sonic salir al balcón un poco, Sonic acepto por muy increíble que parezca este no salió corriendo.

Ya en el balcón con una vista hermosa cubierta por la nieve estaba siendo presenciada por los dos erizos-Amy…quiero decirte que me la he pasado muy bien contigo esta noche-dijo Sonic algo tímido.

Yo también Sonic, tu sabes que te quiero mucho-dijo Amy.

Sabes que yo también Ames-dijo Sonic sonrojado.

Amy también se sonrojo hasta que ambos se miraron a los ojos contemplando esos ojos verdes uno del otro, estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que el pequeño Chao de Cream se posó encima de ellos sujetando un muérdago, Rouge y compañía veían atentos desde la puerta del balcón.

¿Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que Chesse está encima de ellos con un muérdago?-dijo Cream que ya había bajado de su habitación para ver el plan de su amiga en acción. En ese momento Sonic volteo hacia arriba para ver al chao y se sonrojo al instante- creo que el señor Sonic ya se dio cuenta…- dijo Cream, Rouge solo miraba victoriosa la escena.

Amm…Amy… mira lo que está encima de nosotros-dijo Sonic sonrojado y nervioso.

Ho, cierto-dijo Amy muy tímidamente para ver a los ojos a Sonic.

Supongo que… tengo que besarte, ¿no es así?-dijo Sonic más nervioso pero controlándose.

Bueno…si tú quieres…-dijo Amy muy sonrojada.

Sonic no podía acercarse, estaba paralizado del miedo, él ya sabía que le gustaba Amy pero no pensó que esta noche sería un beso, lo pensó mucho pero finalmente se acercó a Amy lentamente mientras esta cerraba los ojos para lo que venía, Sonic estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de sus labios cuando se detuvo y se quedó quieto y es que era porque tenía miedo, Amy abrió los ojos uno en uno para ver qué había pasado con su beso y vio a un Sonic algo tembloroso muy cerca de ella, no lo aguanto más y entonces esta tomo a Sonic de las mejillas para darle un corto y tímido beso, Sonic se alejó de ella rápidamente pero este se volvió a acercar para probar mejor los labios de la eriza de nuevo con un más largo y tierno beso, se separaron otra vez pero Sonic se volvió a acercar para darle un beso más apasionado a Amy, el pidió acceso a la boca de Amy con la lengua por lo cual esta acepto, un beso tan largo y apasionado mientras sus lenguas danzaban una con otra después de otro rato se separaron.

Los erizos se quedaron viendo uno del otro sin decir nada pero ese momento fue destruido ya que Sonic salió corriendo muy sonrojado, Amy se quedó de piedra porque ella quiso que se quedara con ella, unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la eriza.

*Oculto en la cocina**con los latidos a mil por segundo* (¿pero qué ha pasado?, ¿pero por qué sales corriendo Sonic?)- pensó Sonic regañándose a sí mismo-(ese beso, fue el primero pero sin duda alguna me gusto…)( ¿a quién engañas erizo , te gusta Amy y tú lo sabes, por lo menos pudiese haberte quedado con ella)-Sonic lo pensó unos minutos más pero se armó de valor para ir con Amy que estaba llorando y con Rouge para consolarla.

El erizo se acercó detrás de la eriza para hablar con ella, le dio una señal a Rouge para dejarlos solos, esta asintió con la cabeza y salió, Amy no decía nada aunque ya supiera a quien tenía detrás.

Amy yo…-dijo Sonic pero fue interrumpido por Amy.

No digas nada Sonic, solo dime ¿Por qué mejor simplemente me dices que no me amas? Con que me digas eso yo ya no te molestare más-dijo Amy cabizbaja, con lágrimas y de espalda.

Amy no digas eso, yo te quiero mucho, es solo que…-dijo Sonic pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por Amy.

Sonic solo dime, ¿Qué no te gusto nada? ¿Qué no soy hermosa? ¿No soy lo suficiente para ti? ¿Para ti solo soy una niña con un amor muy estúpido e infantil?-dijo Amy con más lágrimas y sollozando.

Sonic tomo a Amy para que esta lo viera a los ojos, él pudo ver el dolor y las lágrimas de la eriza porque ella solo quería saber la verdad.-Amy por favor no digas eso…la verdad es…que si…me gustas-dijo Sonic muy nervioso y sonrojado y bajando el tono más y más.

Amy le dio una bofetada-¡mientes!, ¡¿Qué no te basta con hacerme sufrir y ahora me dices mentiras solo para sentirme mejor?!-dijo Amy muy enojada, esta se soltó del agarre de Sonic para querer escapar de el pero con lo rápido que esta Sonic ella no fue muy lejos.

Sonic tomo a Amy muy bruscamente para que le dé un muy forzado beso en los labios, Amy abrió los ojos de par en par por lo que sucedió, su cara se tornó enojada, invoco a su fiel piko-piko hammer para darle la paliza de su vida a Sonic, pero esta se sorprendió al ver a Sonic que estaba llorando, unos segundos después Sonic separo a Amy de el para que esta le dé otra bofetada.

Amy, si salí corriendo no sé por qué lo hice, si salgo corriendo de ti es porque tu logras ponerme nervioso, así es, el gran héroe de Mobius Sonic the hedgehog puede volar al espacio, enfrentarse a monstruos y destruir robots gigantes pero le tiene miedo a una simple chica…-dijo Sonic, Amy solo lo miraba sorprendida- y una muy hermosa-finalizo Sonic.

Amy no dijo nada solo lo miraba hasta que esta se abalanzo sobre el erizo para darle un tierno e inesperado beso-Sonic…-dijo Amy- perdón si no entendí todos estos años, pero ya me acabo de dar cuenta que es lo que quieres…-dijo Amy mientras Sonic la veía confundido-… ¿si quieres que espere por ti?, lo hare hasta que llegue el momento indicado, ¿Qué dices Sonic?

Sonic solo sonrió y beso a Amy una vez más- ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor-dijo Sonic al separarse del beso que le dio a Amy.

Todos desde la sala vitoreaban por la escena, y es que aunque no eran novios oficiales, al menos Sonic y Amy esperarían hasta que llegue el momento indicado.

Y si se preguntan por Cream esta pensó mucho para reunir a Charmy y Ray para decirles cuál era su respuesta "aun soy muy joven para esto, no quiero problemas y no estoy lisa para una relación", Charmy y Ray se quedaron de piedra al escuchar su respuesta pero aunque les doliera las aceptaron sin ninguna pregunta. Desde lo lejos Mighty escucho la escena y saco otro pequeño libro con el título "¿Cómo superar un rechazo?".

Ya habían pasado horas y ya eran las 12:00 en punto por lo que ya era oficialmente navidad, todos fueron al árbol a abrir a sus regalos, cada uno feliz con lo que habían regalado, Sonic le regalo a su eriza favorita un collar con un dije de una rosa y con la inscripción que decía "mi dulce Rose", Sonic recibió muchos cupones para chilli dogs gratis y unos tennis nuevos, Knuckles le regalo un collar que vio en televisión llamado "silverwaterfall" (capitulo 4) que combinaba muy bien con los ojos de la murciélago, esta le regreso el regalo con un beso en la mejilla del equidna que le dejo marcado su lápiz labial y una caja que Knuckles al ver su interior se puso muy rojo, Rouge solo le susurró al oído "podemos estrenarlo esta noche Knucki" dijo Rouge de una forma muy seductora y es que el interior de la caja contenía un calzón para caballero con la parte de enfrente la cabeza de un reno y en la de atrás una colita muy esponjosa, Silver le regalo a Blaze una escultura de adorno de casa que era de un corazón en llamas y esta tenía una nota que decía "mi amor por ti arde", Blaze se sonrojo por eso pero ella le dio a Silver una chaqueta de cuero muy costosa por lo que Silver se sintió mal aceptarla porque el sabia lo cara que estaba pero aun así el la acepto de buena gana, el Team Chaotix recibió sus regalos cada uno, en especial Charmy que se sorprendió mucho porque le habían regalado la nueva consola de videojuegos más esperada (capitulo 4), Cream estaba viendo como todos abrían sus regalos pero alguien llego por detrás y le puso un regalo más enfrente de ella.

¿Qué?-dijo Cream al ver el regalo enfrente de ella, miro hacia atrás y era Shadow el que sostenía la caja.

Feliz navidad Cream…-dijo Shadow con su mirada seria y mirando hacia otro lado.

Gracias señor Shadow-dijo Cream mientras agarraba el regalo y lo abría, lo que tenía en su interior la sorprendió y es que era la muñeca "Allena Arabella" que tanto quería-la muñeca Allena, pero… creí que se habían agotado…-dijo Cream aun sorprendida.

Tengo mis contactos, no te preocupes…-dijo Shadow aun frio.

Pero en eso sintió como Cream lo abrazaba, todos quedaron en shock ya que Shadow nunca hacia eso, al poco tiempo Shadow correspondió al abrazo y Cream beso una de sus mejillas haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco. Por un segundo al ver a Cream a Shadow le pareció haber visto a Maria.

Feliz navidad señor Shadow…-dijo Cream sonriéndole al erizo negro.

Feliz navidad Cream-finalizo Shadow para que en este se formara una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

Dado a los altibajos y a una que otra pelea, el Sonic Team paso sin duda una de las mejores navidades de todas.

**FIN.**

**Este fue el fin de mi primer fic T_T, dios quiero llorar. Y supongo que les debo a todos una explicación de por qué me tarde en este último cap. Pues lo que paso fue que salí de mi casa un tiempo y no pude estar escribiendo en mi computador.**

**Pero en fin… ojala les haya gustado. Antes de que se me olvide…**

**Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo les desea Jordán Robledo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
